Harsh Love
by Marik chan
Summary: Seto and his bullies beat up Yugi everyday after school what happens when he falls in love with him?And what happens when Yami shows up?What do the guys say to the love between the bully and Yugi?(complete)
1. Daily business

**Marik chan: Hi there!! Im Marik chan! This is a brand new creation and I hope its good one Muhahaha!**

**Yami Marik chan: Stupid Hikari! Get on with it already!!**

**Marik chan: (pouts) OK... Here are the ages of the main characters...**

**Note: There is no Malik or Ryou in this just their Yamis!!**

**Yami Marik chan. And please not that my stupid Hikari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Hahahaha (points finger at her)**

**Yugi – 16**

**Seto – 18**

**Joey – 16**

**Yami Bakura – 17**

**Yami Marik- 17**

**Yami – 18**

**Mokuba – 13**

**Chapter 1: The daily business**

**Yugi walked home from school with 3 new books in his hand. He was so happy he didn't notice the gang of bullys across the street waiting for him like everyday after school.**

**Seto, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and Joey. "Hey look you guys its our little punching bag and apparently hes got something there!" Joey growled. He looked back at the others. But saw that Bakura and Marik were to busy making out.**

**Bakura had the blonde pinned against the wall holding one leg up and thrusting his hips forward against his lower body kissing him madly and furiously. Joey sighed heavily and cleard his throat. "Is something wrong?" Bakura asked licking his lips. "I said our punching bag is coming along and hes got something." Bakura and Marik let go of each other and looked at the teenager walk down the street smiling.**

**"Hm looks really happy about it too." Marik snirred. "Why don't we go find out what it is?" Bakura growled. They all turned to Seto who was standing against the wall silent as always. "Fine with me..." He sighed.**

**They all walked across the street towards Yugi and and made a circle around him. Yugi started to get scared because he knew what was coming to him. He held the books close to him.**

"**What you got there Yugi?" Joey asked stepping in front of him. **

"**N...nothing..." He stammerd. "Don't look like nothing!!" Bakura said angerly grabbing Yugi by the shirt collar. Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the punches.**

"**Lets just take a look." Joey said snatching the books away from him. **

"**Whats this trash?!" He asked flipping through the pages "Its not trash!!" Yugi piped up. "Oh daring to speak up are we?" Marik said grabbing him. "I..I want my books!!" Yugi knew that there was no turning back now. "Oh yeah well I'll tell you what you want. You want to shut your mouth!!" He said hitting Yugi in the mouth. **

"**Aww take a look at this guys! Little Yugi is bleeding..." Marik cood. "Aw comeon guys this is boring! The squirt doesent even defend himself!" Kaiba said angerly. "OK..."Joey said tossing the books in a puddle of mud. **

"**NOO!!" Yugi cried trying to retrieve the books as Joey made sure they got really soaked but Marik held him back. "OK guys lets go." Kaiba said. **

**Marik threw Yugi in the muddy water and left with the others. **

**Kaiba glanced back at Yugi who was softly crying and trying to clean off his books.**

"**Hey Seto!" Joey said. **

"**What?"**

"**I got an idea!!"**

"**Shoot."**

"**Why don't you ask our little Yugi to the school dance?"**

"**WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"**

"**Yeah why not??!If you go over there right now talk to him for a bit, you know a bit of sweet talk then ask him to the dance and afterwards still be nice to him and all...he will like you then the next day we can really break him and with your help we can double the pain with just words!!!" **

"**Yeah sweet!!!" Bakura laughed as he stopped kissing Marik who looked disappointed that he suddenly stopped. **

"**Comeon man you gotta do this!!" Joey said. **

"**Allright ok!!" Seto said and strolled back over to Yugi.**

**Yugi quickly threw the books back into the mud and scootched back away from the tall brunett. Kaiba looked into those big amthyst eyes and saw the fear. "Hey take it easy im not gonna hurt you." He said softley picking up the book and handing it to him.**

**Yugi slowly took it from him still unsure why he was being so nice.**

"**Im Seto Kaiba." He said stretching out his hand to him. He looked at it. "Its OK." Kaiba said. He took his hand in his and as they shook hands, Kaiba felt his warm soft skin. **

"**How old are you?" he asked Yugi. "...16." "Your Joeys age."**

"**W..what do y..you want from m...me?" **

"**You really are afraid of me arent you?" He said taking the other 2 books out of the mud. "You like Shakespear I see?" **

"**Mhm..." He said taking the books from him. "You look beautiful when your scared." Seto smiled. Yugi was stunned in the moment. "T..thank you." He said. "Wanna go to the school dance with me?" He looked at Seto surprised for a moment and for the first time saw that he wasnt that bad of a guy. **

"**Well?" Still to afraid to say no he slowley said yes.**

**Yugi wasnt planning to go the school dance and he hated them but saying no to Seto could cost him something.**

"**Ever kissed someone?" Seto asked ripping Yugi out of his thoughts. "No." **

"**Why not?" **

"**I don't know." **

"**Ever think about it?"He said getting closer.**

"**Where are your parents anyway?" Seto asked him. "Th..they died..in a c..car crash." **

"**Oh..I see..im sorry to hear that." **

"**C..can I go now?" Yugi asked. **

"**No." Seto said getting up and helping the little one up. He kissed Yugi on the forhead and said "Now you can go." There was a pause where Yugi stood there and stared at the crystal clear blue eyes. **

"**What are you waiting for? Go on! Get out of here!" Yugi ran off not turning back and slightley blushed. "And on Monday at 7 pm youd better be ready!!" He called after him. **

**He turned on his heel and went back to the other guys who all held there stomachs laughing. **

"**And?" Joey asked. "Hes in the bag!" Seto said.**

**But in the pit of his stomach Seto had a strange feeling. He kept remembering how soft Yugis skin was and how sweet it tasted. Even those big beautiful eyes never escaped his mind.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning as he woke up, early as usual he went downstairs to find Mokuba making breakfast. The feeling he had yesterday had gotten worst. As he sat down at the breakfast table Mokuba noticed that something was wrong and he knew exactly what it was by the dreamy look in his brother eyes. **

"**So whos the lucky one?" Mokuba asked setting Setos breakfast in front of him. **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Your obviousley in love." Seto almost chocked on his food. "IM WHAT?!!" "Your in love." Mokuba said calmley. **

"**Sonna!!" He couldn't be in love with...Yugi.**

**Translation **

**Sonna - no way it cant be**

"**The guys would kill me!!!" **

"**For being in love brother?" **

"**No, for the person!!" **

"**So you are in love." The little one grinned. **

"**Well you know me better than anyone else. I guess you know what your talking about." **

"**So who is it?" **

"**Yugi Mouto..."He sighed. **

"**YUGI!! But Seto..." **

"**Yeah I know." **

"**But Yugis really great! Shy at first but once you get to know him...Hes always so helpful and kind and full of love!!" Mokuba smiled. **

**,That's it!!, Kaiba thought. ,That's why hes so still and never pipes up! Hes shy!! So...im in love with Yugi...but hm well the feeling in my stomach isint like a tight knot anymore...but what if the guys find out?! Then im dead!!!, **

**The weekend went by without the guys noticing anything unusual about Seto. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On Monday night he got dressed his brother Mokuba giving him tips. He wanted to put on his black suit but Mokuba said it looked more funeral like. So he digged in his closet and found a white suit. He tried it on looking disgusted at what he saw. He never really liked suits. "WOW!! You look great Ani!!!"**

**Ani – older brother**

"**I don't know Mokuba..."**

"**Comeon Seto..." Mokuba put on his puppy dog eyes and the cute little smile he knew Seto couldn't risist. **

"**Allright fine" He ruffeld through Mokubas hair and put on his white trenchcoat. **

**At seven o'clock sharp he pulled up in his limo at the Game shop.**

**He got out and walked to the door. Taking in a deep breath he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Suguroko opened the door.**

"**Well hello there you must be Yugis date!" **

"**Is it for me grandpa?!" Yugi asked excitedly running to the door. **

"**Yu...Yugi..." Seto blushed. Yugi also had a white suit on. And how he looked in it was undescribable. He wouldn't have noticed that it was Yugi until he saw the small cut on his lip from last week. **

**Yugi wanted to say something but he was too afraid he might say something to offend Seto. After all he had no idea why Seto had asked HIM. And Seto looked so..well hot that Yugi couldn't resist blushing. He held out his arm for Yugi and Yugi slipped his through it as they walked to the limo. **

**On the way to the highschool it was silent.**

"**Say something!" Seto said. Yugi quiverd at his tone. He realized that he scared Yugi and did say it a bit harsh so he told the driver to stop the limo through a phone in the back. Yugi immidiatly got scared and had a feeling something bad was gonna happen.**

"**OK!!OK!! I'll talk! Im sorry!" He cried shielding his face with his arms preparing himself for the sharp pains that were for sure going to come.**

"**Yugi..." Kaiba said softly holding his hands and lowering them.**

"**Just relax." **

**,Am I really in love with this boy?, Seto asked himself staring into those round amthyst eyes and his question was answered ,yes, "Your not mad?" Yugi asked. "No." He laughed. "How..how come your not like your friends?" "Because..." He wanted to ask because why but thought better of it.**

"**Yugi?" **

"**Hm?"He looked into those watery blue eyes hes been dreaming about the whole weekend "For the rest of the night I don't want you to be afraid of me understand?" Yugi nodded and Seto let go off his hands motioning the driver to start driving again.**

**As they arrived at the school it was pretty full. Girls in dresses and guys in suits and jeans with plaid shirts and ties or bows.**

**There were a few lights on as they looked at the outside of the building and the parking lot seemed full. The driver let them out at the entrance and together they walked up the stairs ignoring the weird looks from the others. **

**As they got into the gym they saw the bright lights and ballons and streamers all in different colors. Seto led Yugi direct to the dance floor and they started dancing. Mokuba was right. He was in love with Yugi but he wouldn't metion it to the guys! **

**After 5 minutes he finally got Yugi to talk to him and realized Mokuba was right. So kind and loving like no one he has ever met before. **

"**Yugi?" Seto asked after 20 minutes of dancing and talking. "Yes?" "Will you come with me outside for a few minutes? I'd like to cool off a bit." "Ok! Sure!" Seto took Yugis hand and together they went outside and sat on a bench where he made sure noone could see or hear them. **

"**Yugi.. I'd like to tell you something." Seto said slowly. **


	2. One day without his love

**MC: Hello again!! **

**Mokuba: (pops up ot of no where, as usual) Hi!!!**

**MC: How do you do that???!**

**Mokuba: Sneaky sneaky madam!!**

**MC: Allrighty then! It is time to,**

**Seto: Thank the reviewers!! I'll take over from here!! Thank you Marik chan and Mokuba ofcourse!!!**

**MC and Mokuba: °.°? °.°??**

**Seto: Hey its me, Love Seto!!**

**MC and Mokuba: Oohh... --0 --0 (You guys have to read the humor story from Artemis Zephyr called Conference!! Totally funny!!! Then youll understand love Seto!)**

**Love Seto: A very happy thankyou and not to mention loving to Night Grey!!! Muhahaha!!! I love you guys so much!!! (runs after the Yu-Gi-Oh characters who all scatter running like mad!)**

**MC: (pants) Thanks to soul of molten choclate!!! Sorry it's a little too fast im just so unpatient and cant wait for the good scenes!! I'll try to take it slow in the next few chapters!!! By the way cool name!!!! AAAHHHH!!!! **

**Love Seto glomps her and Mokuba**

**Mokuba: Not to mention thanks to Shayna!!!!**

**MC: Joeys not all that bad he just belongs to the bullys. Afterall he did pick on Yugi in the first few chapters of Yu Gi Oh! (If you read them). But that will all change later -!!! Thanks for the great review!!!!**

**YMC: (clears throats and prouds her) I believe you are forgetting something...**

**MC: Aww do you always have to remind me?**

**YMC: Now what kind of a Yami would I be if I didn't remind you?**

**MC: A good one...fine fine if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh I wouldn't be letting the nuts 4Kids edit it!!**

**Chapter 2 One day without his love**

"**Allright." Seto told the story of how he felt this morning and that he was sure he was in love with him making sure he left out the part with the guys.**

"**Now I don't want you to say anything right now got it?" Seto said looking deep into Yugis eyes. Yugi nodded with a slightly opened mouth. **

**Seto cupped Yugis chin with his fingers and slowley moved closer to the littler one. Yugi closed his eyes and waited patiently to feel Setos soft lips on his. **

**He was going to let Seto give him his very first kiss.**

**Seto smiled and touched the angels lips with his. Very slowly and passionatly he tasted the younger ones lips.**

**They were so soft and tasted like honey. **

**As Yugi kissed him back Seto thought ,Not bad for a beginner,**

**After 30 seconds he finally released Yugi. "Comeon lets go home." Seto said taking Yugi by the hand and leading him back to the limo. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As they reached the Game shop Seto brought the little angel to the front door and looked at him.**

"**You see im not such a bad guy."**

**Yugi smiled and looked down then he asked the question hes been dying to ask all night. "Why do you guys always go after me?"**

**Seto was hoping that question wouldn't pop up. "Can you tell me...please...Seto?" **

"**No." **

"**Why not?" He asked his voice beginning to rise. **

"**Because?!" He grabbed both of Yugis hands and slammed him against the door. "Because its not important!!!!" He shouted pinning his hands up above his head. **

"**Its important to me!!!!"**

"**I don't care!!!" If I don't want to tell you then I don't have to!!!"**

"**But Seto,"**

"**No!!!Its our business!!" There was an uncomfortable silence. Seto sighed "Yugi...all I can tell you now is that I love you and that's all you need to know for now. And the guys cant find out about it." "Ok." Yugi sighed. **

**He kissed him again gently letting him go. "Meet me the day after tomorrow at my house OK?" Seto said slowly walking down the pavement. **

"**Seto!" He stopped and turned around. "I love you to." Seto smiled. "Good night my little angel."He whispered. He climbed into his limo and drove off.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning Yugi awoke with a longing for Seto. He knew it was strange that suddenly one of the guys that tortured him fell in love with him but...he couldn't help but miss him. Those gorgeous blue eyes and that smile that made him melt everytime it crossed Setos face. Yugi sighed dreamily thinking of last night. Almost tasting Setos lucious lips as he shut his eyes and imagined it once more. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**You think that Yugi might get the jig in our plan??" Marik asked Bakura. **

**They also wanted to go to the school dance yesterday to check out how things were going but Bakura had other plans so Marik spent the night at Bakuras. **

"**No way! Hes way to innocent and pure. And way too shy he'll never think of something negative like that!" Bakura said.**

**Marik was almost jealouse at the words Bakura used to describe the boy. Bakura sensing it pushed on. "Ever noticed those eyes of his. Beautiful..." Marik silently growled. Bakura liked this and grinned leaning close to Mariks ear he whispered **

"**Daijoubu?"**

"**Genki desu..."**

"**Aishiteru Ai."**

„**Honto?" **

„**Daisuki." Bakura purred and started to stroke Mariks lower body. Then stopped and smiled "Onegai...!!" Bakura slowly started again enjoying the moans of his egypten lover.**

**Translation**

**Daijoubu – Are you allright**

**Genki desu- im fine**

**Aisheteru – I love you**

**Ai- love**

**Honto – really**

**Daisuki – I love you so much**

**Onegai – please I beg you**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seto didn't wake up as early as he usually did. He knew that school was canceld because some loons decided to set a few trashcans on fire in the gym and kicked them around. But it was quit unsual that he woke up at 11 am. Scratching his head he sat up in bed. The blue satin sheets falling to his waist revealing a naked breast and stomach. **

**He moved his fingers down to his lips and blushed remembering yesterdays actions. He sunk back down barrying his head in his pillow and inhailing the scent of spice.**

**Mokuba decided not to disturb his brother this time. He was sure Seto had a great night because he was totally flushed as he came home. Mokuba grounded him with questions but Seto shook him off and went to bed. This didn't bother Mokuba that much he knew Seto would tell him sooner or later. Until then he waited patiently for Seto to come downstairs.**

"**My sweet Yugi..." Seto moaned. "Never again will I lay a hand on you to hurt you." He swore. "My precious little angel. I love you so."**

Everythings so blurry 

_**And everyones so fake**_

_**And everybodys empty**_

_**And everything is so messed up**_

_**Preoccupied without you I cannot live at all**_

_**All the world surrounds you**_

_**I stumble then I crawl**_

**The day passed on extremly slow and boring. Mokubas attempts to make his brother smile** **faded after awhile with unsuccesfulness.**

**Sugurokus attempts to make Yugi do his chores and help out a little in the game shop also ended in a flop. **

**Both went to bed early that night hoping the morning would come really fast. But Yugi was too excited to fall asleep and ended up staying up until midnight.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning Yugi awoke, this time early. He was so happy he sang in the shower and danced around the house while getting ready. He even did his chores without complaint and helped out in the game shop whisteling. **

"**Good mood today Yugi?" Suguroko asked.**

"**Hai Sofu!!"**

**Hai – yes**

**Sofu – grandfather**

"**Something special going to happen today?" "HAI!! I finally see Seto again!!" "Aha Seto. Yugi don't you think it's a little to early to fall in love. You don't even know him." "But Sofu I feel like Ive known him my whole life!!! Hes wonderful! Those saphire eyes..." Yugi dreamed. Suguroko seighed heavily and swept the floor shaking his head.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seto was acting quit unusual as well. He sang in the shower, danced with his brother around the kitchen before cooking them a full course breakfast and was even nice to the workers. "Seto..." "Yes Mokuba?" He smiled. "Are you allright?" "Im fine why do you ask?" "Well you're a bit cheery than normal..." "Ive realized that life isint just about work!!!" "You mean that.." "Yes ive realized another point in living!!" Mokuba shook his head. 'Hes worst than a love struck puppy.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finally the moment came. Yugi looked in the mirror one last time making sure everything sat right. Satisfied with himself he smiled and made his way to the Kaiba mansion at the end of Domino City.**

**As he arrived at the huge iron gates with dragons on them he slowly pushed them open. The house looked pretty dark inside. No lights, the curtains were drawn and it looked deserted. Yugi was beginning to panic that Seto had forgotten him.**

**He slowly walked up the large driveway and reached the wooden door which was about 3 times as big as him. He hesitated for a moment than rang the door bell. A moment went by which seemed like ages until finally the door creeked open. Yugi looked through the small crack and saw only the darkness.**

"**H..hello?" He stammerd. "S...Seto?" He was yanked inside and was gently leaned against something hard which was probably a wall. He felt two familiar strong hands pin his hands up over his head and heard soft steady breathing from above.**

**Yugi wanted to say something but felt the 2 lips press against his.**

**He immidiatly knew it was Seto from the taste and how soft and warm the lips were. Not hesitating he kissed his lover back. **

**Yugi felt one of Setos hands slide slowly down his arm testing how soft the skin was. Yugi moaned into Setos mouth as he felt his fingers stroke over the skin on his stomach and the other hand slowly following. After a few more seconds the urge for air came and both pulled away breathing.**

"**Seto..why is it so dark in here?" "Shhh...quiet my love. I'll explain everything later." Seto cupped Yugis small angelic face and kissed him once more slaying Yugis tounge with his as he slowly removed the younger ones shirt. 'Does he want to make love to me?' Yugi thought as he felt Seto pressing hot kisses down his neck as his hands traveld down further exploring the new found area. **

**MC: That's all folks!!**

**Yugi and Seto: Awwww.....**

**MC: No worry the script for chapter 3 is almost done! (Holds up a notebook)**

**Seto: MC don't do anything stupid (steps closer)**

**MC: MUHAHAHAHA!!! ITS MYNE U HEAR? ALL MYNE!!!(holds it towards some reporters)**

**Seto: You wouldn't!!**

**MC: (grins eavily) Wanna bet?**

**Seto: NOOOOOO (runs forward)**

**MC: (drops the notebook and reporters dive for it like sharks) Woops! Stupid gravitation!!!!**

**Seto: WHY YOU LITTE,**

**MC: (shakes head) Your too easy to fool! You really think I would throw my script away (takes out the real script)**

**Seto and Yugi: (shocked and open mouth)**

**MC: Until next time: Read and Review please -**


	3. Just let me love you for the moment

**MC: Hey again!!!**

**Yami: (red) hi... (hides behind corner)**

**MC: Aww comeon Yami don't make it worst!**

**Seto: Yeah u wuss don't make it worst!!!**

**Yami: WHY YOU!!!! **

**Yugi: Comeon Yami do it for me...**

**Seto: HEY!!!!**

**Yami: Ok ok....(steps out wearing only tight leather boxer shorts and wet from his daily shower)**

**Marik chan: You guys have to see a picture of how Yami looks when he just took a shower its so hot!!!! If someone wants the picture tell me in a review and ill send it per email!!!!!! I even have one with Seto and Yami who just got out of the bathtub. Now thats hot!!!!**

**Yami: Marik chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Shes just borrowing the characters to torture them in her story!**

**MC: That's not true!!**

**Seto and Joey: Ts!!! (turn back towards her)**

**MC: What now?**

**Joey: Its not enough that im always on the bottom when Seto and me are together now your taking him away from me!!!! Yes!!! I know because I come to fast when im on top but still!!!**

**MC: Don't worry Joey you don't know what happens when Yami shows up later!!**

**Yami and Yugi: (jump up and down excitedly) What happens?! What happens?!!!**

**MC: Just read the next few chapters and youll find out!!!**

**Yugi,Yami,Seto and Joey: AWWWW...**

**Mokuba: ITS MY TURN!!!! (pops up again)**

**MC: WAAHHHH!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Sorry.... But I gotta thank the reviewers!!**

**MC: True!! I got more reviews!! This story is going better than my first!! But I still have my fans!!! **

**Mokub: Thanks to (drum roll) Hiei Dragon Girl!!!! And to AnimeLvr!!! Also thanks that you put our little Marik chan on your favorites list!! She went mad!!**

**MC: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Now on with the show!!**

**Chapter 3 Just let me love you for the moment**

**Yugi couldn't help it anymore. He tugged at Setos black t-shirt and pulled it off. Touching the muscels Setos chest and stomach revealed. **

'**If Seto was going to make love to him he would let him!' Seto sensing the emotions between them stopped and asked**

"**Yugi can I make love to you?" "Onegai!" Yugi said jumping into Setos arms and kissing him. He felt as Seto carried him into a bedroom and laying him on soft silky sheets. Seto hesitated a moment. **

"**Are you sure Ai?" Yugi smiled and crawled out from under Seto pushing him to the bed and kissing him. Yugi started to kiss a hot wet trail of kisses from Setos neck to his stomach. As he reached Setos navel he slowley breathed warm breath against it teasing Seto with it.**

**Seto moaned and arched his back as Yugi slowly played with his navel with his soft delicate tounge. He felt as Yugis hand trailed down to Setos pants loosening the belt buckle and pulling off his black leather pants without hazard. Seto was stunned at the little ones actions. So shy and now full of energy and emotions. Not bothering to bother the little lover Seto enjoyed it. **

**Now pulling off Setos white silk boxer shorts he waited a moment.**

**He could hear Setos hard and heavy breathing. Yugi felt his heart leapng into his thraot and cutting his breath short. A moment or so passed and then Yugi took Seto deep into his mouth.**

"**YUGI..." Seto moaned in an awe tone. Yugi played with Seto with his tounge every now and then teasing him making Seto cry and beg for more. **

**After 2 or 3 more minutes Seto pulled Yugi up to him and said "Enough! Its my turn." A grin spread across his face and he started to tease Yugis ear. Nipping slowly and softley at the lobs and every now and then licking the inside and behind it. Yugi couldn't fight back the moans and he cryed out with pleasure. **

**_If you clould be someone_**

_**You could be my sea**_

_**Know that I'll protect you**_

_**From all of the obscene**_

_**I wonder what your doing**_

_**Imagine where you are **_

_**Theres oceans in between us but that's not really far**_

**Seto craved for more of the lucious body and moved down to the young ones hardend attachment. It was his turn now and he would give Yugi the expierience of his life time. **

**Quickly taking Yugi into his mouth he sucked hard and slurped.**

**Yugi moaned and arched his back tears running down his face as he begged for more. "Seto!!!" He cried out into the darkness. Seto slid his hands up Yugis body and stroked Yugis nippels in circles. **

"**HAI!!!!" Yugi moaned clutching the pillow behind him. Feeling a shutter over take his body he cryed more. Finally the shudder stopped and he released in his lovers mouth. **

**Seto got up over his lover gulping down the salty substance and licking his lips. "How was that my precious darling?" Seto asked in a purr. "Seto...more!! Onegai!!!" This pleased Seto and he positioned himself over Yugi. Slowly and carefully he pushed himself in, listening to Yugis soft panting and moans as he went in deeper. **

**Slowly moving back and forth Seto held his head back and moaned at how warm his little angels insides were. Yugi gasped "Aishiteru!!" From somewhere above in the darkness Seto replied "Daisuki!!!"**

**MC: For those of you who forgot the translations or are to lazy to check out the other chapters (like me, grins) here they are again**

**Hai – yes**

**Onegai – please I beg you**

**Aishiteru – I love you**

**Daisuki – I love you so much**

**After about 10 minutes they lay in each others arms under blue silk bed sheets panting. Seto dared to speak. "Yugi..you know ... we cant be together right?" "What?! Why?!" "Well the guys,"**

"**Seto!!" "What?" "Fine!! Fine!!! Just to stay with your friends! I see! I just slept with you and poured my heart out to you in telling you that I love you and you? Ts, you don't even care!!!" Yugi said angerly as he got dressed. "Yugi!!" "No, Seto!!!" "Yugi, I love you!" "I love you too Seto but obviously your friends are more important to you than love!" Yugi stormed out.**

"**Yugi!!! YUGI!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" He commanded but he didn't comeback. Seto sighed heavily and plopped back down on his bed. "TO RA WITH YOU THEN!!!" He shouted. **

**Yugi was in front of the house leaned against the huge wooden doors and crying. Why was he being so tortured. Why couldn't he just be with the one he loved and cheerished. "Oh Seto...." Yugi ran off the tears now unstoppable and he let them flow freely he didn't care. If he couldn't be with the one he loved why care what happened now. Why live? No Yugi don't think like that!!! He ordered himself.**

**MC: MUHAHAHA!!! Sorry to end it there people!!! But I just couldn't help myself!!! The next chapter will be longer I hope!!! Until then bye now!!!**


	4. Face your fears

**MC: Hey everyone!!!**

**Mokuba: Hello!!!**

**MC: Sorry im updating so late the reviewers for When Best Friends Become Lovers are killing me and school is getting in the way... and my gods it sucks... But to the important stuff!**

**Mokuba: On with thanking your reviewers!!!**

**MC: Right!!!**

**Thanks to:**

**Hiei Dragon Girl: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I just love doing those!!! I'll try to keep them under control.**

**AnimeLvr: Hope you got the picture and you liked it!! Thanks for the review!!!!**

**Akalee-chan: Vielen dank Knautschbällchen!!! Und wehe du meine fanfictions nicht lißt dann gibst aber gewaltig ärger von die Schnidde!!! Aber danke für das Review hast mir echt mut gemacht!!! Aber das habe ich dir schon in der Schule gesagt!! Bis dann! Hab dich ganz doll lieb (knuddel) **

**Muriel: Glad that you like the way ist written!! I try even though I make way to many mistakes!!! All in all thanks for the review!!**

**MC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...just borrowing the characters for my story... **

**Chapter 4 Face your fears **

**  
The next morning Yugi awoke with a seemly tight knot in his stomach. He hadnt told his grandfather how the day went with Seto and what happened.  
He ran home and straight up the stairs not coming down after that. Now Yugi had to go to school and what was worst see Seto...  
He took a shower this time silently and got dressed slowly. As he went down stairs for breakfast Suguroko hummed happily and smiled as Yugi came down.  
"Ah there ya are Yugi! I must have missed you yesterday. How was it at Setos?" Yugi put on his best fake smile and said "Great!!"  
There was a hint of sadness behind it but Suguroko missed it and set him his bowl of cornflakes down. "Sooo?" Suguroko asked waiting patiently. "So what?" Yugi looked** **up. "Well don't you want to tell me all about it?" Yugi looked down at his watch. "Gee Grandpa I'd love to but you see I really gotta go. I forgot I wanted to meet someone in school so we could check our homework...hehehe." Yugi said as he grabbed his backpack and slowly edged to the door.  
"Fine then. See you after school." Suguroko said finishing his food and putting the empty plate in the sink. "Cya Grandpa!!" Before his grandfather could even say goodbye Yugi was already gone.  
"Phew!That was close." He sieghed. Ofcourse he wasnt late he still had a half of an hour but who cares. At least he didn't have to give his grandpa a full report about yesterdays incident.  
As he got to the highschool very few people were there. He took his time getting up the stairs and to his locker. Though as he reached his locker a certain someone with crystal clear blue eyes and hazlenut colored hair walked up the hallway also. 'O no!! what now?, Yugi looked around for a place to hide. Finally a door.  
He slipped in without noticing the sign. He sieghed heavily as he was safe.  
"WAAHHHH!!!!" Yugi heard screaming. He turned around only to find 3 girls screaming. "What are you doing in the girls bathroom?!!" One shouted. "You little pervert!!!!" "S..sorry..."Yugi stammerd and scootched out of the bathroom backwards as they threw tampons and makeup at him. As he finally made it out he bumped into something.  
He looked up into Icy blue eyes. "S..seto..." Yugi blushed. Seto slightly blushed but made a disgusted face as he continued to walk down the hall his white trenchcoat swaying in the breeze after him.  
Well atleast he knew how Seto felt about him. But the face expression from him still hurt. Did Yugi mean absoloutly nothing to him. The time they spent together yesterday did that really mean nothing to him? His first kiss...his first date...his first time...his love for Seto...  
Seto felt his stomach tighten. He didn't expect to see Yugi this early in the morning. And he difinatly didn't want to hurt his feelings. Why did he scowl at him? ,Yugi probably thinks that I hate him now!! Please forgive me my little angel..., Seto fought hard not to look back, as of Yugi he was hoping Seto would look back even if it was only for 1 second. But he didn't. **

**Yugi limped off hoping he wouldn't run into anyone else. As he turned the corner into the next hallway he saw Marik and Bakura. They were making out at the time so he snuck himself by.**

**With luck they didn't notice him so he walked further getting bored. ,Whos lame idea was it to come this early to school anyway?, He sieghed "Me ofcourse."**

**After half of an hour of boredom the bell rang and stundents came pouring into the school and into their classrooms, Yugi joining them. Yugi was happy that he could get his mind off of things in school but he couldn't stop thinking about of how Kaiba had scowled at him with those deep icy blue eye. Yesterday they were so relaxing when you looked into them today they sent a cold shiver down your spine. ,Seto..., Yugi sighed in his thoughts looking down at his math book not being able to concentrate any longer. **

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**When you shoved it in my face**_

_**Explain you cant to me**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**When you shoved it in my face**_

**Seto who only sat 3 desks away and watched the little angel. ,Why was he hurting him so much? Why was he so afraid? Did the guys mean that much to him or was he just a coward?, He looked down at his notebook where he noticed he had drawn Yugi several times. Blushing and frowning he closed his notebook and looked at the chalkboard trying to pay attention. But the teachers words went futher and further away. His vision grew blurry. Then Yugi appeared. But it wasnt just any Yugi.**

**It was his angel dressed in white with beautiful white silvery wings extended out towards him. And...and he was smiling. Tears flowing down his soft pale cheeks. He was crying, "Seto..." He heard his name being called. But it wasnt Yugis voice. "Seto."**

**This time more clear. "SETO KAIBA!!!!"**

**He snapped up from his desk seeing a puddle of drool on his desk he quickly wiped off his cheek as he heard giggels.**

**He glared at his classmates and they immidiatly stopped looking back to the front of the class where the teacher glared at Kaiba furiously. He leaned back and acted as if it didn't concern him. The teacher having enough continued class and ended up giving everyone lots of homework. **

**School went on like that the whole day Marik and Bakura passed notes in class both blushing as they read it scribbeld something down and passed it back, Joey was being the class clown again as always, Seto dosed off every now and then and Yugi just payed attention trying hard not to look at his love.**

**At the end of the day Yugi slowly marched home. Dragging his feet and backpack behind him. Until he a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Hey Yugi!!!" Joey said. "Hope you had a good little rest over the weekend." Bakura grinned. "I say its water time!!!" Joey laughed. Seto didn't say anything he just stood back watched as the 3 guys grabbed Yugi and dragged him off to the lake.**

"**Ok guys! I get to go first!!" Marik said grabbing Yugi and carrying him out into the lake the other guys following as they made a circle.**

"**Ok Yugi! First question! Answer it correctly you wont go under." He snickerd. "Hm...Whats my favorite color?" Yugi didnt answer him he was too depressed and he felt Setos eyes on him ,Why doesent he help me?, Yugi thought as he was dunked under the water and held there for a moment.**

"**Hey whats wrong Seto? Not gonna play with us?" Seto sighed trying to ignore The amthyst eyes that bore into him. "No...not today guys." "Whats the matter in love or something?" Joey asked. Seto looked at him in disbelieve. "I was only joking!!!" Joey laughed and dunked Yugi under the water for another moment. Joey tossed him to Bakura who asked another question but Yugi just stayed silent. "Hehe fine have it your way!" He held Yugi under water for 2 minutes. "Aww comeon Bakura...your ruining our fun!!" Joey said. "Yeah he'll be passed out in there first round!!" Marik weined. "OK!!OK!! Fine damn party poopers!!" He tossed the soaked Yugi over to Marik again.**

**This was one of their favorite games. They would ask the little one questions and if he answerd them wrong or not at all they would hold him under water until he was close to drownding or passed out.**

**After about 7 more times underwater for what seemed to be forever Seto finally couldn't fight back his emotions. His little angel was on the verge of breaking. **

**_Everyone is changing_**

_**Theres no one left that's real**_

_**To make it go on ending**_

_**And let me know just how you feel**_

_**Cause I am lost without you**_

_**I cannot live at all**_

_**And all the world surrounds you I stumble then Id crawl**_

"**STOP IT!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM NOW!!!" Seto yelled and ran into the water retreiving Yugi from Bakura and pulling him out. "Yugi...im so sorry..." Seto had tears in his eyes looking at the unconsous light.**

„**Oh Yugi..." He looked down at his body and saw that Yugi wasnt breathing. "Oh no!!" He immidialtey gave Yugi mouth to mouth and prayed for a miracle. "BREATHE YUGI!!!BREATHE!!!! Comeon please wake up!!I'll tell the guys everything!!! I love him ok!! And yesterday, yesterday I slept with him!!!!" He shouted to the others who just stood shocked back.**

"**God why wont you breathe!! I told them everything!! You want to know why we always torture you I'll tell you!! Just please wake up!! Your so important to me!! The most!!!" He wailed laying his head on his chest and crying. "Yugi..." **

_**If you could be my someone you could be my sea**_

_**You know that I will save you from all of the unclean**_

_**I wonder what your doing**_

_**I wonder where you are**_

_**Theres oceans in between us but that's not nearly far**_

_**Can you take it all away**_

_**Can you take it all away**_

_**When you shoved it in my face**_

_**Explain you cant to me**_

**Finally Yugi coughed up all the water and slowly opened his eyes. "Seto...?" He said faintly seeing the blurred vision of him. "YUGI!!!" He said with relief hugging the boy close to him and not daring to let him go. "Sooo Seto..." Marik started with a grin looking at Bakura. "I guess we have another member in our group." Bakura said. Seto smiled and so did Yugi also relieved. "Who knows maybe I want to go out with him!!" Joey grinned. "Forget it asshole!!!" Seto growled. "Down boy!! It was only a joke!!!" Joey said grinnig.**

**MC: Ok the ending kind of sucks... But I couldn't think of anything else!!!**

**So tell me what u think and please don't flame!**

**Marik chan over and out**


	5. Meeting Gii chan

Yami Marik chan: HI!!! Im Marik chans Yami! I have no real relation to Yami Marik and im a boy!!! I just put chan on the end because im cute!!!  
  
Mokuba: Pah! That's what you think!  
  
Yami Marik chan: What do you want squirt?!  
  
Mokuba: Wheres Marik chan?  
  
Yami Marik chan: Ummm she was held up by something!  
  
Mokuba: OK...hey wait a second your ly,  
  
Yami Marik chan: (shoves him a gameboy advance in his hands) Go play some video games kid!!!  
  
Mokuba runs off to play  
  
Yami Marik chan: Annnnyyyywaaaayyyysssss.... Im uhhh 18 years old, I like beating up my light and torturing her, I listen to heavy metal and punk rock and like to make fun of the talk show people like Montel and Jenny Jones. Sometimes I screw with their mind a bit. Ummm I hate Tea I could kill her if I had the chance! And...I like eating and bugging the shit out of the Pharao and...  
  
Bakura: Thank the reviewers already you loon!  
  
Yami Marik chan: What the hell do you want tomb robber??  
  
Bakura: I want to get on with the damn story! Who the fuck cares who you are!  
  
Yami Marik chan: Im sure someone out there wants to hear about me!!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah? Well if anyone is interested in his smart ass then write a review! We'll see if anyone cares about you!  
  
Yami Marik chan. FINE!!  
  
Bakura: FINE!!  
  
Mokuba: I'll thank the reviewers!!!  
  
Night Grey: Thanks for the great review!!!Hope you like this chapter although here is no Bakura...sorry -0  
  
Squrlie Jack: Glad you thought it wa scute! Hope you like this chapter! It has a lemon!!

Hiei Dragon Girl: Im so glad you still like it!! I'll update the next chapter once iget three reviews!!! Sorry i know it bites but...hehe

Warning: This story is a Yaoi! A male and male relationship! You don't like then get the hell out of here!!! Flammers are not welcome and will be mocked!! You don't like the story to bad! Suggestions are welcome!!! This story has a lemon and will have a lot more fluff in later chapters.  
  
Rated R for swearing and lemons!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have and never will! So leave me alone!!  
  
That's all!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Meeting Gii chan  
  
Yugi awoke up with the sounds of birds rapping on his window. He turned over in bed moaning and then put his pillow over his head. „Wanna sleep..." There was a knock on the door „Yugi? Are you up yet? We have to open the shop ist almost 7!"his grandfather called. „5 more minutes please grandpa..."„Yugi! You promised to help me if i let you see Seto chan yesterday!!!"Yugi snapped up he did have a deal with grandfather. If he helped out in the shop he could see Seto. He grumbeld and slowley slid up sitting on the edge of his bed. „Yugi?"the old man knocked on the door again. „Im up!!"Yugi called back standing up and going over to his window. He tore open the curtains and looked outside. The sun was barley up but the birds still flew past his wondow. He looked down to the streets. They were preety much empty a few cars coming everynow and then. There was one person on a bike and an old lady crossing the street. He turned around and looked for his clothes. Scrambeling around his room he picked them up and held them up to his nose inhaling deeply. He found what he was looking for...the sweet smell from his lover. He inhaled deeper and lost himself in the smell from spice and sweetness. „YUGI!!!!"his grandfather called back up tearing Yugi out of his dream. He sieghed and pulled on his clothes then walked groggly to the bathroom. Washing his face he looked into the mirror. He smiled. He was so happy since he meet Seto. They were a week together now and today he would see him again. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth than pranced down to the stairs. „About time!!"Gii chan smiled and handed Yugi a broom. Yugi started to sweep the floor while Gii chan polished the counter and set it up with the daily toys, cards and games. „So Yugi how are things going with you and Seto chan?"Yugi blushed at the mention of Setos name. „Wonderful grandfather."Yugi twirled with the broom. „When do I get to meet him?"„Meet him?!"„Well yes you are together for a week now and I would like to meet your boyfriend.",Boyfriend..., That word was so powerful it sent shivers up his spine making him blush even more. ,He had a boyfriend. Yes Yugi had a boyfriend!!!, „Yugi?"Gii chan asked. Yugi snapped once more out of his thoughts and looked up at his grandfather who smiled. „Sooo?"„I guess I can bring him over tonight." „Great then ill cook something special!"Gii chan offerd. „Sounds great!"  
  
At 2 o'clock the doorbell rang. Yugi knew it was Seto. He was never late not even a minute!! He ran to the door and before opening he looked at himself in the mirror. Smiling to himself he opened the door. "Konichiwa Love." Seto said handing Yugi a red rose. Yugi smiled inhaling its sent deeply. "Arigatu Seto sama!" Together they walked outside to Setos electric blue and silver converitable BMW. "Oh your driving today Seto?" Yugi laughed. Seto smiled and held the door open for Yugi. "I didn't make my drivers licence for nothing you know!!" Seto got in and started the engine. Together they headed off into the distance.  
  
Seto smiled as he saw Yugis hair getting into his face as it whipped in the wind. He pulled out a red cap and put it onto the boys head. Yugi looked up at him surprised. Seto just chuckeld and faced the road again listening to the song closing time from the goo goo dolls. Humming along. Yugi laughed and sang along.  
  
At last they reached the city and looked for a parking spot. Spotting on he drove forward but saw another guy trying to get in. Seto glared at him furiously. "Get your ass away from my parking spot!!!" he said cold. The guy hesitated for a moment but quickly sped away as he saw Seto stand up. "He, asshole." "Seto sama that was mean." Seto looked down at the boy and into those big eyes. "Gomen..." Yugi smiled "Its ok just make sure that that was the last time ok?" Seto smiled and they walked down the street to the Icecream parlor. "Ok Yugi! Choose whatever you want!!" Seto smiled handing him the card. "Really? Whatever I want?" Yugi asked like a 2 year old. "Really!" "OK! I'll take a doubled portion of the chocclate Icecream with whipped cream, 3 times as much fudge and lots of cherrys!!!" Yugi said to the waitress. Seto stared at him wide eyed. ,How is he gonna eat all of that?!, "And you sir?" the waitress asked. "Um...I'll have a scoop of strawberry icecream." "Strawberry, Seto?" Yugi chuckeld. "What? Whats wrong with it?" "Oh nothing..." Yugi laughed. "Why you little!" Seto growled while tickeling Yugi. They laughed and giggeld until the waitress came over. She eyed them before giving them their ice creams. Seto smirked before taking Yugi by surprise and kissing him. The waitress' eyes grew wide as she saw the young couple kissing. "Yes were together gotta a problem with that?" Seto snirred. The waitress stuck up her nose and left. "Seto koi...that wasent nice..." "Some people don't except our relationship Yugi you cant be nice to them!" "Course you can! Who cares what they think Seto chan!!" Yugi smiled looking up at him. Seto cupped the boys cheek smiling before he bent down and kissed the boy on the forhead.  
  
While eating Yugi asked "Seto my grandfather wants to meet you...is that alright?" Seto looked up from his icecream. "Well I um..am not to good at that kind of stuff..." "That's ok just be yourself!!" Seto smiled nervously. "He wanted you to come tonight for dinner!" "TONIGHT?!" "Hai...because he is out of town next week." "I see...well um ok." "You can bring Mokuba if you want." ,That was it! Mokuba!! Mokuba had manners he could teach them to Seto before tonight!, "That would be great!" Seto said. Yugi smiled "Cherry?" he asked popping one into his mouth and holding one up for Seto. Seto smiled and kissed the boy slowley entering his mouth to steal the cherry. Their tounges batteld for the sweet red fruit and in the end they both got about the same amount. Yugi pulled back blushing furiousley while Seto put his hands behind his head and leaned back lazily smiling. Yugi immidiatley scooched closer and leaned his head on Setos chest. "Feed me?" he asked sweetly looking up into the diamond blue eyes. Seto grinned taking the spoon and feeeding the boy in his arms.  
  
That evening  
  
"MOKUBA!!!" Seto cried through the house. Mokuba immidiatley ran down the stairs. "Nii sama whats wrong???" "I need your help!" Mokuba stood stunned for a moment before asking "With what?" "Were invited to Yugis house for dinner tonight and I don't have any real manners..." Seto said blushing obviously embarrased to ask his little brother for help. Mokuba fell to the floor laughing. "WHAT?!!" he gasped. "Fine then don't do it!!" He said walking off. "Wait!! I'll show you!" Mokuba said trying to hide his laugh.  
  
"NO NII SAMA!!! You cant just walk by you have to say hello first and shake hands with him after introducing yourself." "I don't introduce myself to anybody or say hello!!" Seto said. "Well you have to this time or else you might not be able to see Yugi!" "Fine...hows this? Hello Mr. Mouto my name is Seto Kaiba it is very nice meeting you." Mokuba sieghe heavily. "What now?!" "Don't look so mean!!!" "FINE!!! Hello Mr. Mouto my name is Seto Kaiba it is a pleasure meeting you!" he forced a grin. Mokuba shook his head "Well... I guess that'll have to do." "Good and what now?" "Well now you follow him into the house and wait tell he tells you to take a seat." "WHAT?! I have to let him tell me what to do?!" "You are a guest in his house. "SO?!" "You cant just expect everything to go your way!!!" "Ok ok fine ill wait...!" "Then you wait until everyone has their food and then you can start eating!" "Aha great!" "And you have to be NICE!!!" "Yeah I figured that!" "Just think if you don't do it youll never see Yugi again." "Alright alright fine! I'll be nice!!" "Good and im sure you have table manners like how to sit and eat." "Yes Mokuba." "Good then your all set!!" Mokuba smiled. Seto frowned not liking this at all. "Now you have to get dressed!" "What? Why cant I wear this?" "Because your meeting Yugis grandfather you cant go off like that!" "Fine ill put on something nice!"  
  
He went upstairs practicly ripping the doors off of his closet. "What to wear what to wear..." He pulled out a black pair of pants. "There and now?" he said throwing the pants on the bed. He rumaged through his closet. "Where the fuck is it??!" "Looking for this?" Mokuba asked holding up a blue satin shirt. "YES!!" Kaiba took it from his brother and got dressed. "Looking good!!!" Mokuba said. "Thankyou Mokuba." He said walking over to his jewlery boy and putting on a silver necklace and braclet. "Now all you need is perfume!!!" Mokuba said spraying his brother with Hugo Boss.  
  
°MC° It just fits to Master Kaiba!!!  
  
They went downsatirs and got into his car turning on The Goo Goo Dolls with Big Machine as they sped down the highway to Yugis.  
  
"So Yugi? Are you nervouse?" "No grandpa why?" "Well because that's the 3 glass you've broken in 10 minutes." "Oh sorry grandpa ill clean it up!" "No that's allright ill do it just sit down and wait." "OK." Yugi took a seat making sure everything was perfect for his love. "Grandpa?" "Yes Yugi?" "Please don't go to hard on him..." "No worrys Yugi I'll try!" Before Yugi could protest the doorbell rang. "HES HERE!!!" Yugi jumped up and ran to the door. "SETO CHAN!!!" "Hello Yugi." He said kissing the boy. "Hi Mokuba!" Yugi said smiling at the ravend haired boy who smiled back. "Come in!" Yugi gestured. "GIIIIII CHAN THERE HERE!!!" Yugi pranced int othe kitchen. "Well hello there you must be Seto and Mokuba." "Yes sir my name is Seto Kaiba and this is my brother Mokuba it is a pleasure meeting you." Seto said extending his hand. The old man shook it genersly and said "Have a seat you two!" Both boys sat down Yugi immidiatley jumping in the seat next to Kaiba. Gii Chan sat across from the two. "So Seto, Yugis told me a lot about you. Is it true that you own your own company?" "Yes, Kaiba coorperation. And it runs extremley well better than thi," Mokuba kicked him under the table "than the times when my step father runned it." Seto smiled flinching. "That sounds like a lot of work how do you find time for Yugi and school?" "Well I don't work 24 hours and sometimes Mokuba helps me and my secretary." "Its enough just running this store!" Gii chan laughed. "Oh dinners ready hope your hungry boys!! Its Yugis favorite." Gii chan set down a oven plate with some orange stuff in it overbacked with cheese. "Mozerrela filets!!!" Gii chan smiled. "In some good home made sauce!! He said taking Setos plate and putting some of the contents on it. Seto had to admit that it smelled good. After everyone was served Yugi smiled and said "DIG IN!" And so the did. "Mmm! Its delicious!" Seto said with surprise. "Why thankyou!" Mokuba agreed and Yugi as always. "So Seto you live in a mansion?" "Yes just me and Mokuba." "Probably takes forever to clean!" "Well with 14 house maids, 3 cooks, and 4 butlers it works." "Wow! To think of how much that all costs!!" Gii chan said pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead. Seto smiled. "And your friends? DO they still pick on Yugi?" "What? NO sir..." Seto said blushing. "Im terribly sorry for those incidents... I," "Relax relax I was only teasing." Gii chan smiled his warm smile. Yugi loosend up and looked over at Seto. He could tell that he was nervouse but he had to admit Kaiba looked incredibly hot today. That silky blue shirt he had on made the water in Yugis mouth run together and those black pants that showed how sexy Kaibas behind was totally way to hot for him. Seto noticed Yugis gaping and looked at the boy "Yugi everything allright?" "HAI!!" Yugi said embarassed that he got caught staring and drooling. He sweatdropped before returning to his glass of coke. Gii chan smiled ,Like a love struck puppy, he thought. Gii chan stood up and started to clear off the table. Mokuba looked at his brother. "I'll help with you that!" Seto stood up immidiatley and started to gather up the dishes. "Thank you Seto. Such manners you must have grown up learning them." "Um no to tell the truth I learned them from Mokuba." He blushed. Yugi and Mokuba fell to the floor laughing. "Hahaha!! You learned it from Mokuba?!" Yugi gasped. "Yeah I tought him today!" Mokuba laughed. Seto blushed scowling at the two before following Gii chan into the kitchen.  
  
"SO! Yugi didn't want to tell me anything about the night you guys had." Seto blushed "Um which night?" "The very first one you had I think your second date." "Oh that night yeah...it was..um nice." ,What am I saying it was wonderful!, "Aha... You guys did.....then?" "Did...what?" "Well IT!" "Ooohhhh it...Well um... yes." Seto blushed scralet. "AHA!" Kaiba jumped at the tone. "Well that was all I wanted to know! No need to be so nervouse boy!" Gii chan said slapping him on the back while exiting the kitchen. Kaiba stood stunned for a moment.  
  
As they came out both Mokuba and Yugi were still rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off. "Its not that funny!!" Seto scowled. "Aww come on Seto! It was only fun!" Yugi said running over and holding his hand. "Still!" he pouted. "Comeone!" Yugi said taking him upstairs. "I want to show you my room!!" They went upstairs leaving Mokuba and Gii chan behind.  
  
"Well that's a wrap!" Gii chan said. "I'll say!" Mokuba agreed. "Wanna play chess?" Gii chan asked pulling out a board. "SURE!!"  
  
As Seto entered the room it was nothing like the room of a 16 year old. It was filled with toys and games. ,So many toys and games! I've never seen this many in my whole life!' Seto thought. "Hey Seto!" "Ah yes Yugi love?" "How do you like it?" Seto looked around. "Why don't you show me the bed a little closer?" Yugi smiled and jumped up into his lovers arms kissing him before another word escaped his mouth.  
  
Seto collapsed on the bed holding the precious child close to him as he kissed him back and ran his hands up and down his delicate body. He was so fragile and Seto felt the need to protect him from all the worlds evil and darkness. "Yugi, I love you." He almost breathed. "I love you to Seto." He said sitting up on top of Seto. Seto looked up at the boy, his breath uneasy and his normally ice cold eyes were warm and a bit demanding. Yugi smiled as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. Seto wanted to reach up to touch the fragile boys body but Yugi brushed his hands away slowley unbuttoning Setos shirt. "Yugi..."  
  
Finally the buttons were opened revealing the soft pale chest with perfect formed muscels. Yugi watched Setos stomach rise and fall before he started to kiss a light trail of kisses down Setos body. Seto moaned arching his back and finally holding Yugi close to him. "Hai Seto..." Yugi moaned as he reached Setos navel and blowing warm air into it. This caused Seto to moan more and arch his back further. Yugi smiled as he got an idea. He slowley started to lick the insides of Setos navel with his moist tounge. "YUGI!!!" Seto cried out. "Please...don't stop..." Yugi continued, this time more intense as he hugged his lips to the soft fuzzy stomach. "Yugi...I love you so much!!" Yugi stopped coming up to Seto seeing his face slightley drenched in sweat. Seto lifted his head kissing Yugi.  
  
"What about Mokuba?" Seto suddenly asked. "Don't worry Gii chan will take care of him! You guys can stay here, over night!" "And if they come in." Yugi smiled standing up and walking to the door. He locked it and strolled back over to Seto. Seto stretcheh his arms out for Yugi to come back into bed so he could feel his warm body on his but Yugi took a step back. He then slowley turned on a cd with some relaxing music,  
  
,As if he planned this..., Seto thought amazed as Yugi started to slowley dance to the music and peel off his clothes. Seto sat up in amazment as he watched the little one pull off his pants. It was perfect. His rythem fit to the music and he was turning Seto on like never before. "Yugi..." Seto moaned. "Hm..." Yugi smiled walking over to him and standing direct in front of him. "Oh Yugi....your so beatiful." Yugi smiled sitting in Setos lap and kissing him. Seto moaned deeply into the kiss sliding his hands up Yugis back and down again. Yugi enjoyed the touch of Setos fingers on his body and as Seto moved his hands to Yugis growing muscle and stroked it softley Yugi gasped throwing his head back "SETO!!" "Yugi!" Seto kissed Yugi a little more fiercly and picked up his pace a bit laying back on the bed as Yugi still sat on top of him. "SEEEETOOOO!!!!" Yugi moaned loudley. Seto slowley started to push into the tight opening as he continued to love Yugis muscle with his hands. Tears ran down Yugis face as Seto pushed into him and he moaned loudly. Seto put a hand over Yugis mouth afraid that his grandfather might hear them. "Mm..." Yugi started to suckle on Setos finger. This took Seto by surprise by he enjoey it all the same. "Yugi..." Seto looked up at the boy. Yugi took a second finger into his mouth and started to nurture it. "MMMM!" Seto moaned loudley before pushing in harder and faster. Yugi moved his hips on top of Seto until he felt Seto pushing him to the point where his whole world made a wonderful explosion. Seto hit the spot in Yugi which made him cry out louder and finally release. Seto panted lapping up the white fluid and kissing Yugi. "Taste yourself Yugi....your so delicious!" Yugi kissed Seto back not used to the taste and not really liking it but made the kiss passionate all the same.He felt Seto release inside of him after a few seconds. The warm fluid spreading out in his body. Yugi collapsed on top of Setos wet warm body and held him tight. Seto snaked his arms around the boy and held him close whispering the words "I love you." In his ear before falling asleep with the angel in his arms.  
  
Bakura: Where the hell are we?!  
  
Yami Marik chan: HA! You see you loser your not that popular after all!  
  
Bakura: SCREW YOU!!! (points middle finger at Yami Marik chan) lets just see is anyone writes you a review!!  
  
Yami Marik chan: Im sure people are interested in me and wanna know a little something about me!  
  
Bakura: HA! You wish! Anyway read and review because Bakura says so!!!  
  
ANNNNDDDDD Im not gonna continue the story unless I get atleast 3 reviews for this chapter! I know you guys hate me for it now but...gomen nasai! Please read and review!! Atleast 3! 


	6. A new face, a new danger, a new love

Thanks to:  
  
Lilkuma-chan!!! Another person that thinks its cute -!!!!  
  
Atemu-chan: ARGH!!! Was machst du in meine Fanfiction boy toy?! Habe ich nicht gesagt du sollst in meinem Schlafzimmer warten. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich Seto/Joey mache... keine Ahnung! Geh ja nicht fremd mit Yami! Mich gibs auch noch (g) Wehe du sie nicht bald liest ich will ja noch ein Review von dir haben damit das klar ist!!! Hab dich ganz doll lieb! (knuddel)  
  
Hiei Dragon Girl: Thanks for not hating me or my yami!!! Were really happy! And that you review my story!! One of my best reviewers (round of applausse!!!!)  
  
SailorBaby16:Sorry but Yugi is always the one that got picked on and in this story its like this: When you're the new kid on the block you get pounded and made fun of!! Sorry....but glad you still liked it!!!THANKYOU -  
  
Chapter 5 A new face a new danger a new love  
  
1 year later things were pretty much normal. Yugi enjoyed his time with Seto and the guys. Suguroku was happy Yugi finally had some friends and Mokuba enjoyed Setos happiness around the house.Although Seto and co still beat up kids and caused trouble in the neighborhood. But often Yugi would try to stop them with success but mostley without.  
  
Today was a Sunday. Pretty boring... Not for Marik and Bakura ofcourse who were always busy everywhere even in front of people. But they were used to it by now. Hearing the moans and crys they cooked up a plan of waht to do next until something caught their eyes. A boy who looked about 18 walked up the street. A new kid in town!! But he looked...familiar..infact he looked like Yugi only older. Seto looked from Yugi to the new kid. This kid was tall had darker red hair and those eyes..nothing like Yugis soft caring eyes. His were cold and narrow more...dark. Dressed in all leather and chains jangeling from his tight pants he took no notice of them eyeing him. "Hey guys fresh meat!!!" Bakura growled licking his lips and clenching his fists." "Funny looking guy!!As if leather was the only type of clothing!" Joey laughed. "I say we introduce ourselves to the new kid!!" Seto said. Yugi had an unsure feeling about this but followed anyway.  
  
"Hi there! New in town?" Bakura snirred. "Yes! Have a problem with it?" the boy asked. "O!! A wise guy." Joey cracked. "So whats your status?" Seto asked. "That doesent concern you!" "Whats your name?" Yugi asked shyly behind Seto. The taller one looked down at him and into those beautiful eyes. He was nothing like the others. "Im Yami." He said. "Im Yugi Mouto." He said extending out his hand to Yami. „Hey careful you might get rabies or some disease!!!" Joey laughed brushing Yugis hand away. Yami grabbed Joey by the shirt collar and held him a few inches in the air. "The typical class clown I see." He snirred at Joey. "Hehe yeah that would be me Joey Wheeler!" "Well Joey Wheeler! Your not very funny!" Yami threw him to the ground. Seto grabbed Yami hard by the chin. "Watch what your doing!!!You got that?!" "Whatever!" "Think you run things around here don't you? Let me show who the real boss is!!" Seto said punching him hard in the mouth. "Yami!!!" Yugi cried as he fell to the ground mouth slightley bleeding. "Oh no!!!" he wanted to run to his side but Seto held him back. "Yugi..." Yami whispered. "O looks like the new one has eyes for Yugi." Marik said. "Is that so?" Seto asked. "Seto please don't hurt him." Yugi begged. "Bakura hold him back for a second." "No!! Seto please!!!" Yugi cryed as Bakura held him back tightley and Marik and Joey held back Yami. "You like Yugi? Well too bad hes myne!! All myne!!!" Seto sneered hitting Yami in the eye. "NOOO!!! SETO STOP!!!" Yugi cryed now. "SHUTUP!!Yugi..." Yugi looked away. "Comeon Yugi it didn't bother you that much before!" "Seto its wrong..." Yugi sniffeld. "Wrong?"Seto laughed. "Seto just listen to," "Bakura..." Bakura nodded and held Yugis mouth shut. Yugi glared at Seto. "Hey don't look like that love." Seto smiled and turned back to Yami. "Since you want to have such a big mouth ill tell you what! Everday I will be waiting for you with Bakura, Marik and Joey after school to beat you up. Just for the fun of it. "You guys are such jerks!! And losers!!!" he shouted in Setos face. That ticked Seto off and he started to beat up the Yugi look alike more. Yugis muffeld screams and yelps were heard. (Its ok Yugi..don't be afraid...don't worry about me.) Yugi heard the voice in his head. ,Who are you?, (Its me Yami im talking through a mind link with you) ,A mind link?, (AH!!yes...) he said painfully as Setos hits got harder. ,Yami...im so sorry..., (Don't be Yugi. Its not your fault...) "There that ought to be a lesson for you now!!" Seto said dropping him. Yugi looked at him, the tears started to form in his eyes. Seto turned around and walked towards Yugi taking him away from Bakura. "Whats wrong love?" "Why did you have to hurt him that bad?!" Yugi shouted walking over to Yami. "Yami are you allright?" "Im fine little one...don't worry about me..."Yami said as he painfully held his sides. "Im sorry..." "Don't be...Its just his way...and you love him that's all that counts." Yami said although he didnt like the thought of it. This sent an unsuspected jolt of pain through Yugis heart. "Yami I..." "Don't say a word Aibou." Yami reached up kissing the boy. "Mmm?" Yugi eyes went wide before closing them.  
  
Seto and Joey ran towards them tearing Yugi away from Yami . "What the hell was that all about?!" Seto shouted. "I...uh..." Yugi started. "Am I not good enough for you?!" Seto said angurly. "No Seto I," "WHAT?! What do you want this?!" he asked ripping off Yugis shirt and kissing his nexck roughly. "Well ist it?!" "NO!" he cried. "Well then what? MORE???!" he asked kissing and biting into Yugis chest while his hand went down to Yugis manhood and squeezed it hard. "What is it? You wanna fuck Yugi huh? You wanna fuck?! I can do that if that's what you want!"he yelled kissing him again. "NO! STOP!! That's not what I want..." Yugi cried turning away from Seto and covering his chest. "Yugi...Im sorry..." he said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Yugi. "I was just mad and a bit...jealouse." He said wrapping his arms around the shivering boy. "I love you tenchi..." Seto whisperd.  
  
"Well take care of Yami!!" the others said turning to Yami who had no other choice but to run.  
  
Yugi pulled away from Seto and said "Im going home!" "Wait ill take you!" Seto said. "No thankyou I can walk." "But Yugi..." Yugi didn't turn back he slouched off home clutching Setos jacket to him. Seto never yelled at him like that before since they were together. And how come Yami could communicate to him. Yugi brought a finger up to his lips. Those lips...they were...so soft and...gentle. He blushed slightley continueing home.  
  
That night Yugi was sitting upstairs alone. His grandfather away in Egypt with Ishizu exploring the pyramids. Yugi would have loved to tag along but he was already having trouble in school and not to mention running the game shop. He looked at the clock: ,Almost midnight I guess I should be going to bed..., he said to himself yawning and stretching. (Aibou....please...help me...) he heard Yamis voice again. ,YAMI?! Where are you?!, (Ai...bou...) He didn't hear anything after that. Yugis eyes grew wide as he slipped into his jacket and ran down the stairs ripping the door open. His eyes grew wide in shock at what he saw.

Sorry about the spelling i was to lazy to read over it!!

and

Sorry another cliff hanger!!! But since you all did such a good job in reviewing... same goes after 3 reviews im posting the next chapter!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!! Please 


	7. Following my heart and betraying my love

Marik chan : YUHUUU !!! Reviews!!!!  
  
Yami Marik chan: grumbles stupid light!  
  
Marik chan: (death glare) Im not finished with you yet!  
  
Yami Marik chan: Well im finished with you! Fucking hikari...  
  
Marik chan: (hits him with a frying pan) Excuse me??  
  
Yami Marik chan: I hate you...  
  
Marik chan: You and your bad moods...(sieghs) Time to thank you guys!!!  
  
Dana: Im continueing already!!! -  
  
Ty: Thankyou!! I never knew this story could be that good!!! (smile)  
  
Midnight Star: -° Gomen!! Please don't kill me!! Im writing im writing!! (sits at desk with a huge pot of coffee typing like mad)  
  
Firezlight: THANKYOU!!!!!!

DarknessSoul: Everybody loved this chapter so far!! Yes Seto is jealouse hihi!!!  
Thanks for the great review!!!! And ill be updating sooner!!

Dark-tyrell: GOMEN!!!! im sorry its been forever i wanted to post it friday but the damn site wouldnt let me!!!! Here it is chapter 7!!!!

Yami Marik chan: Arent you forgetting something you pathtic author?  
  
Marik chan: Aww I was hoping youd all forget... I don't own Yu Gi Oh (sighs)  
  
Chapter 7 Following my heart and betraying my love  
  
„A...Aibou..."Yami choked out reaching a hand out to the struck boy. Yugi took it in his and looked sadley at the boy. "Seto..." Yugi took him inside and wanted to bring him upstairs but Yami collapsed in front of the fireplace. "Yugi I..." "Sshh...seto and the others did this to you, didn't they?!" "Mhm..." "Do you need anything? Should I call the ambulance or,"„No, I need you..."he said pulling Yugi down to him. "W...what?" "I need your warmth Yugi..." "Yami?!" "Please Yugi give me...your warmth...let me love you..." Yugi sat on his knees looking at the crimson eyed boy lying in pain before him and asking him for warmth and love. How could he refuse those eyes...? And that body... "Im begging you Yugi...please." "OK." Yugi smiled not thinking about Seto for one second. "I can make love to you?" Yami asked surprised. "Let me make love to you." Yugi said pulling off Yamis soaked jacket and shirt. Yugi took his shirt off as well and sat on top of Yami. Yami watched with a light smile on his face as the fire reflected from Yugis body leaving his skin a soft orange color as he bent forward kissing him deeply. Yami moaned at sthe soft touch of their skins on each other. Yugi was so warm and soft making Yami forget all about his pain. He held Yugi close as he slipped out of his pants and wrapped his legs around Yugi. "Yami!" Yugi blushed as he grinded their hips together. "Whats the matter Aibou?" "N...nothing..." Yugi stammerd. Yami sat up with his Aibou in his lap and stroked with one finger the place aroung Yugis navel. "Don't you want to take off those uncomfortable pants?" he asked smirking. Yugi blushed more and looked down at his pants. "I could..." he said slighley. "But?" Yami asked also sligh. "Or I could let you hang for a little while longer." "I don't think so!" Yami said pressing Yugi to the floor and pulling off his pants while kissing him. "Or we could do it that way." Yami grinned after finally pulling off the pajamas. ,Aibou...let me be yours..., Yugi heard Yamis voice in his head again. ,Hai Yami...and ill be all yours..., With this Yami kissed the small angel under him deeply. "YUGI!!!" Yami moaned over Yugi as he felt Yugi nipping at his neck. Yami couldn't hold himself back anymore and started to push slowley into Yugi. "YAMI!!!" Yugi cried out loud as he dug his fingers into Setos back. Yami winced once or twice at the pain from the beating he got previously but continued to love the precious boy all the same. "Yami...are you allright?" Yugi asked as he cupped Yamis cheek. "Hai..."he said kissing Yugis palm before he rubbed his cheek against it.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After 15 minutes both lay panting and sweating in each others arms in front of the fire place. "My first day here and I get the best night of my life!" Yami panted. "Hai! I needed that." Yugi said also out of breath. "I havent had something like that in a long time." "And Seto?Didn't you aleep with him?" Yami dared to ask. "Hai, but only 4 times since we got together. He never really has time and after work hes totally finished and cant..." Yugi sighed. "If we were together Aibou I would do this with you everynight." "Sshh...lets leave Seto out of this..." Yugi hushed him. "Aibou?" "Hm?" Yugi looked over at Yami. "How did it start with you when you first moved here?" Yugi looked away and thought back to the time he was in Yamis place. "It all started..." Yugi started to explain. "The same things happening to me..." Yami said. "Hai...but I'll try to protect you!" Yugi said cuddeling closer. Yami started to kiss Yugis neck again. "Are we gonna do this again?" Yugi giggeld. "If you play your cards right." Yami grinned.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
An hour later they were sound asleep.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At one Yugi awoke. "Oh no!! What time is it?!" he called out. "Hm? Its one o'clock why?" Yami asked sleeply sitting up. Oh no...there goes school..." Yugi sighed. "You can still go but only for 2 hours." Yami laughed. "Haha!" Yugi said chucking his pillow at Yami while standing up and wrapping the blanket around him. "Where are you going?" "I have to get dressed." "But Yami doesent want you to get dressed." He pouted. "Yami wants to get dressed himself." "Fine..." Both getting dressed no one said anything about last night. "Well since we missed school I guess you can come with me to pick something up from the bookstore." "OK!" Yami smiled. "What sort of book?" "From Shakespear Romeo and Julia. The last time I had it it got pretty damaged so I had to order it new." "You like Shakespear?" "Mhm." "So do I!!"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
On the way back from the bookstore they recited lines from the book. Yugi walking backwards and Yami forwards laughing. "Oh Romeo Romeo!!!" Yugi laughed not noticing Yamis signales that he was about to crash into someone. Yugi bumped into them roughly. "Yugi!" Seto said frowning. "S...Seto!!" Yugi said crawling backwards but bumping into someone else. "Going somewhere Yugi?" Marik asked. "So whats the story?" Bakura asked evily grabbing Yugi. "W..what do you mean?" he asked as Marik grabbed Yami. "The one with you and the new kid!" he said. "Skipping school." Seto added. "Well um..." Yugi stutterd. "No! I wen to school today!" Yami cut in. "Is that so..." Seto snarled. "Well yeah I just met him at the bookstore!" Yugi lied. "Yugi yugi yugi...should you lie?" Bakura asked. "Bakura I..." "Enough!" The tomb robber shouted and threw Yugi into the street unknowing that a car was coming. "But Bakura just listen to me I," The car came speeding towards him. "YUGI!!!" Seto and Yami shouted. Yugi barley made it out of the way. "Are you crazy Bakura!!" Marik shouted at him. "Im sorry love I don't know what came over me..." "You asshole you couldve killed him!!" Yami snapped. "SHUTUP!!!" Marik shouted punching Yami in the stomach. Seto ran over to Yugi "Yugi! Are allright?" Yugi moaned with pain. The car barley missed him by an inch and while trying to escape he bent his wrist. "Damn Bakura!!" Seto shouted at him angurly. Bakura looked to the floor. "If it wasent for that Yami kid this wouldntve happened!" Joey said angurly. "I think he deserves a good pounding!" Marik sneared. "I'll say!" Seto said standing up. "Hmm...no Seto cantyou guys save it for later..." Yugi cried. "Why later?" "Because I need you now..." "Hmmm allright ok..." "Arigato..." Yugi said smiling at Yami in between Setos hug. "I wonder why he was he was walking home with Yami from the bookstore. I mean they arent friends now are they?" Bakura asked. "Whos side are you on?" Joey asked Yugi. Yugi held onto Seto tighter. "Cut it out you guys they cant be friends!" Seto said. "Although I would like to know the reason." Seto said. "I...um don't know. Just because..." Yugi said. Marik threw Yami to the ground. "I still want to pound him!" "So do I!" Bakura said licking his lips and clenching his fists. "No please don't!" Yugi cried. "Come on after him!!" the three said chasing after the now running Yami. ,Yami!!!, Yugi said through the mindlink. ,Don't worry about me aibou! I'll be fine! I love you, Yugi stood back in shock. ,He... he loves me?, "Hey Yugi! Comeon im sure you don't want to miss this!" Seto said running after the others. "Seto...please let him be." "What are you kidding?! Hes trying to take you away from me!" Seto said running after him. "Damn! I gotta stop them before they kill him!!" Yugi said running after them.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Shit dead end!!!" Yami shouted as he stood in front of a bob wire fence, behind him were the guys and there was no later in sight. "What the hell!!" he jumped up over the fence wincing as he felt the wire slice his skin and tear open his clothes. On the other side he fell into a pile of trashcans but continued to run. The others still hot on his tail. Yugi finally made it to the fence. "How did they get over that?!" Marik came behind Yugi and grabbed him. "I know you slept with him!" he said in his ear. "M...Marik..." "Tell me Yugi did you?" "Hai..." "but why?" Marik asked letting him go. "I needed it Marik...I needed to feel loved again and well...I don't know something about him turns me on and makes me wild." "Does Seto know?" "No..." "Who else knows?" "Just you. Please don't tell him Marik..." Yugi begged. "When did this happen?" "After you guys beat him up. He stood in front of my door and I just had to take him in." "Yugi you cant keep this a secret from Seto for ever!" "I know but I just cant tell him." Bakura came around the corner. "Dammit!" "What is it love?" Marik asked. "Seto wants Yami all for himself!" Yugi flinched. ,Yami... please be allright., "Wheres Joey?" "Giving Seto back up I guess." Marik took Bakura into his arms "Whats wrong with y, HM!!" Marik pressed his lips onto Bakuras pinning him against the wall. Moaning and groaning the decided to fuck in public...again! Yugi sieghed heavily and went home not bothering to look for Seto he would only be getting in the way. ,Yami...?, Yugi asked through the mind link. He got no answer. Yami...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As he got home he ran up to his room crying. Why him? Why always him?! He shouldn't have slept with Yami! Now Yami was being punished for it even though nobody knew about it. Except for Marik. How on earth did he find out??! A half hour later the doorbell rang. Yugi trudged downstairs shocked to see everything covered in rose petals.  
  
Marik chan: uh oh (realizes what shes done) another cliffhanger... um I guess I should start running now right?  
  
Yami Marik chan: That would probably be for the best although I would love to see you get fried!  
  
Marik chan: Typical!!  
  
Yami Marik chan: v . v  
  
Marik chan: hmm im thinking of raising the reviews to about 5 but hmm...maybe in a later chapter!!! So 3 reviews again!! And ill post it this time on Friday or sooner!! Sorry I was so late this time but Fanfiction net was flipping out on my computer!! -°


	8. I love you

Marik: today im gonna thank all of you guys!!! Since MC is on the run from verdragon  
  
Verdragon: Please don't hit me with the fryingpan!! Im continueing asap!!!! And im not gonna hurt the 2 that much anymore...and there is no cliffie in this one!!!  
  
Dark-tyrell: Well just be surprised at who shows up!! Yugi should stand up to Seto huh? But through all those old memorys of being tortured by him and the gang he doesent have enough confidence to do it!  
  
Darknesssoul: Well Yami wasent answering because of a certain surprise!! Glad your getting in to it!!! Im trying my best to write this story as good as possible!  
  
Disclaimer: You morons don't you see it already??? Ive been writing it in almost all the chapters in every story!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Your only rubbing it in...(sniff) I don't own it...  
  
Chapter 8 I love you  
  
He looked around but saw nobody. "Seto?" he asked around the empty room. He yelped as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. "Yugi..." he heard someone whisper in his ear. "Yami!!!" "Hai..." "You cant be here!" "Please Yugi..." "But," "Please dont take away the warmth and love so fast Aibou." "Yami I..." "If you do then give me one last thing..." "What is that?" "Let me love you again Aibou." "Yami!" Yugi was about to protest again but stopped as he felt Yamis hand slide down to the lower area of his body. "Please..." Yami begged starting to stroke Yugi. "Allright Yami love me!!" Yugi cryed out in ecstacy jumping into Yamis arms. Again they landed in front of the fire place in the soft rose petals. As Yami started to undress him the memorys of that day disappeared and all he needed was Yami. "Yugi I love you." Yami said. "I cant love you Yami..." "You don't want to love me or you cant?" "I..." Yugi said sitting up but Yami pulled him into his lap. "I cant and I cant be doing this either!" "Aishiteru Aibou." "Yami please oneg," Yugi let out a sharp gasp as he felt Yami push into him. Yugi held Yami close to him moaning loudly. "YAMI!!" "Should I still stop Aibou?" "No...No!" Yami chuckeld and stopped to tease the little one. "Yami!" Yugi pouted folding his arms over his chest. Yami grinned. "Aibou...you're the one thing that keeps me alive." Yami said laying Yugi down and continuing from where he stopped. Yugi moaned loudly as he breath came in faster. "Easy Yugi..." Yami said stroking with his index finger over Yugis right cheek. "Yami AI!!!" "Its ok Yugi im here..." Yugi hugged Yami closer to him letting him do what he desired.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next few days things really didn't change. Yugi eventually made up with the guys and was cuddeling with Seto now. They were on their way to Bakura's house. "You know Yugi our 1 year anniversery is coming up in a few days." "REALLY?!" Yugi asked excitedly. "Yeah but..." "But what?" "I have a business trip to America that day and I cant get out of it." "But Seto..." "I know Yugi and im sorry." He said looking down at Yugi who looked down at the ground avoiding the blue eyes. "Im so sorry Yugi I know its an important day and id love to be there but I just cant make it possible." Yugi sieghed heavily. "But youll still get something special from me." Seto said hoping to cheer the little one up. "But I want you..." Yugi sniffed. "And I want you but I have no other choice." "Yeah, I know." "Yugi, look at me." Seto said softley. Yugi looked up at him smiling. "Give me a kiss." Yugi leaned up to the CEO and kissed him softley. "Yugi..." Seto warned playfully. Yugi put his arms around the tall brunett and kissed him deeply and passionatley. "Hey you two gonna screw around on my front door step or come in?" Bakura asked grinning while Marik stood behind him arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi blushed and entered. The others were already there. "HEEYYY!!! About time you guys showed up!" Joey said slapping Seto on the back. "Don't freakin touch me!" he snarled. "Hey cool off man." Joey said backing away. Seto sat down in a chair and pulled Yugi into his lap holding him protectivly.  
  
"You guys saw Miss Miller today??" Bakura asked. "Yeah but there was nothing speacial about her." Joey said. "Hell yeah there was!! She wanted to check my locker again and then some kid wrode down the hall on a skateboard and lifted up her skirt! She had on these huge grandma pants!" Bakura roared with laughter. The others did to trying to imagin Miss Miller there 24 year old Math teacher in grandma underwear. All the while Seto was busy roaming Yugis body with his hands teasing him every now and then. "But that isint all Marik put some spiders in her bag so when she opened it for lessons today she almost had a heart attack!" Bakura continued as Marik smiled broadly. Joey didn't like the idea of Marik pulling off stunts. HE was the class clown not Marik!! "Hey why arent you two saying anything?" Marik asked Seto and Joey. They all looked over at the two. Seto had his hand between Yugis legs and his other hand under Yugis shirt kissing his neck. "Seto?" Bakura asked. No answer. "Hey asshole!" Joey called preparing for whatever Seto was going to throw at him. But still no reaction. "DUDE!!" They all shouted at once. "Hm? Yeah what is it?" he finally answered. "Why don't you to just do that else where?" Joey asked. "Yeah before I have to get all handsy with Bakura." Marik grinned at the albino. Bakura smirked pulling his egypten lover in for a furious intensive kiss. "Im leaving soon though." Seto said. "So anniverserys still come later!" Joey said ignoring the two on the couch next to him. "Yeah but only once a year!" "You guys still can get a room!" "Oh and Bakura and Marik arent any different huh?" "Are you guys finished with fighting now? I gotta get going." Yugi said standing up. "But Yugi!" Seto protested. "Im sorry love." Yugi said kissing him goodbye, waving to the guys and leaving. "Hmmm..." Yugi sieghed heavily. He couldnt stand it in there anymore. Yami was going through his mind day and night! And with Seto around him made it worst. What was he supposed to do? Dump Seto and go with Yami? But he still loved Seto....but then again he loved Yami to. "SHIT!!!" Yugi swore out loud.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next week Yugi went with Seto to the airport. "Comeon Ai don't look so sad I'll be back before you know it!" Seto said trying to cheer the little one up. "But its not the same..." he moaned holding onto to Setos shirt and burrying his head in his chest. "You held it out before." Seto said wrapping his arms around the smaller one. He looked up at him "We werent together before!" "I know I just wanted to make you laugh!" Seto smiled. Yugi forced a smile. "I'll miss you..." he said the tears threatening to fall. "I'll miss you two my love." Seto said as he put his hands on Yugis behind and pulled him closer. "And when I get back I'll make love to you like never before." He promised. Yugi closed his eyes with happiness for a moment forgetting Yami. Seto smiled and stroked Yugis fingers. "Flight 401 to America is leaving in 10 minutes. Passangers please begin to enter the plane at gate 41." The announcement said. "Well that's me Yugi. I'll call you ok?" "Hai..." Yugi said the tears now running down his face. Seto kissed them away quickly and whispered the three words (I love you) in Yugis ear before departing. Yugi watched as Seto disappeared into the nothingness. He stood for a moment and then turned to leave sniffing once or twice before he bumped into someone. "Im sor, YAMI!!" „Hey Yugi."„What are you doing here?""I um..." "I guess you heard that Seto is leaving to America for a couple of weeks?" "Yeah I did." He said as they walked out of the airport. "Want me to take you home?" Yami asked. "If its not a problem..." "No, I'd be glad to take you home!" Yami smiled. "Allright then." As they got to Yamis car Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi looked up into the crimson pools and Yami couldnt help himself anymore. He pinned Yugi up against the car and kissed him menicingly. But Yugi didn't respond. Why not? "Whats...whats wrong Aibou?" "Nothing..." Yugi said turning away. He tried again kissing Yugis neck up to his ear where he knew hed like it but he didn't even wince!! "Can we go now?" Yugi asked. "Um...yeah sure ok..." Yami said letting him go and opening the car door for him.  
  
On the way home Yami felt uncomfortable in the silence that lay thick in the air. "Wanna listen to some music?" He asked."OK..." Yami turned on Yugis favorite song and watched out of the corner of his eye for some reaction. Yugi sighed and leaned his head against the window. "Hm..." Yami faced the road fully again and drove him home.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As they got to her house he helped Yugi out and walked him to the door, still in silence. Yugi unlocked the door and let both of them in. After 2 moments of silence Yami asked "Aibou whats wrong?" "Nothing...." Yami came over to him and started to kiss and undress Yugi. He put Yugi in the same spot in front of the fireplace and entered the tight cavern. Yugi didn't respond. He looked up at the ceiling with empty eyes. Yami sieghed heavily and got off of Yugi. "Im never gonna be good enough for you am I?" He asked. "I know im not your rich CEO but we made love to each other for the past few days and I've relized that I am madly in love with you but obviously im not good anough for you!" Yami stood up and started to get dressed wating for Yugi to answer but he didn't respond. "You know I can understand that your depressed about Seto leaving around your annevirsary but what about me?! Am I trash now or what? Was I just some substitute for Seto?!" He waited a moment "Fine!" he shouted heading for the door.  
  
Yugi was in the middle of it all. Hell he loved Seto but everytime he was around him he had to think of Yami and when his hands roamed his body he imagined that it was Yami. Everytime Setos lips touched his he imagined it was Yamis lips. Was he now in love with his look a like? Or was Yami really just a substitute? Yugi knew he hurt Yami but what he was doing would also hurt Seto...but Yami was so sweet and gentle and the love was so fresh! Like it always is at the beginning of a relationship. And Yami is always full of surprises and hell the sex is great!!! Seto had his pros and cons to but....Suddenly it hit Yugi "Yami wait!" Yugi crawled towards Yami "Please don't go!!" "Why not?" Yami asked trying to sound cold. "Because... just make love to me!!!" Yugi pleaded. "I cant Yugi I have to go." He said stirnly. "Yami...." Yugi begged extending his hand towards Yami for him to take. "I have to go Yugi really." "Please!" "Not now Aibou." "Yami please don't do this to me!!!" Yami was about to snap at that sentence. Please don't do this to me?! Yugi did the same thing to him!! Yami just cleared his throat and went further. "I really have to go Yugi." "Im so sorry Yami....Aishiteru...."Yugi almost whisperd. Yami stood for a moment but then went further "Like I said I gotta go Yugi." He said opening the door. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Yugi cried. Yami closed the door leaning against it seighing. "NOOOO!!!" he heard Yugi cry inside. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists listening to the boy cry out for him until he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and ran into the house taking Yugi into his arms and kissing him passionatley before Yugi could take it all in.  
  
MC: I hoped you guys liked it!! And no cliffy!!! Muhahaha!! Good huh!  
  
Marik: That's my laugh...  
  
MC: Im sorry...I just had to do that!!! Sooo since the story is running really good now and im beginning to get the feeling that you like my story im requesting 5 reviews!!! So 5 reviews until chapter 9!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!   
  
Yami Marik chan: I hope thay kill you for that! 


	9. The page that was missing is finally fou...

**Marik chan: Wow!! You guys really did it!! 5 reviews YUHUUUU!!!**

**Yami Marik can: O Shutup!!! (hits her with a wooden hammer) Stupid hikari!! **

**Bakura: (Snickers) Can I do it to?**

**Yami Marik chan: SUUUURRREEE! (hands him a hammer)**

**Bakura: (Takes it and bonks MC on the head as well)**

**MC: 0 XP **

**Yami Marik chan: Ummm whos gonna thank the reviewers now?**

**Bakura: uhhhh...**

**Yugi: ME!!!**

**Yami Marik chan and Bakura: AHHH where the hell did you come from?!**

**Yami: (stands behind Yugi) **

**Yami Marik chan and Bakura: (walk away mumbeling stupid Pharao!)**

**Yugi: THANKS TOO:**

**Dark-tyrell: lol thanks for that great review!! Nah Seto chan wouldn't think of such a sweet surprise!**

**Seto: (glares) how would you know?**

**Yugi: ahhh on with **

**Kit kat: Im given ya more now XD**

**Kikyobashergirl: I guess you can say an animated soap opera! Who knows? Not a bad idea THANKIES!!**

**DarknessSoul: Yeah had to get rid of Seto chan for awhile!! I don't know it made the plot thicken more I guess because Yugi is just expierencing his feelings for Yami and if Yami leaves him then hes all alone!! Thanks for the great review hope you keep it up!!Thankies!**

**Night Grey: Aww not the puppy dog eyes (melts) No Yugi is betraying Seto! Joey has his own little part later on! And Yugi is just getting it that he loves Yami more than Seto! Which is Joeys cue! Sorry...hope youll like the next few chapters that might explain some things!!**

**OK people I talked enough its time to read chapter 9!!**

**Yugi diappears with Yami in a gorgeus orange sunset!!**

**Chapter 9 The page that was missing is finally found**

**The next day in school Yugi was oddly excited. Marik and Bakura to busy with make out sessions didn't notice it but Joey did and had been questioning the teen about it all day.**

"**Why are you so excited Yugi?" "I don't know Joey-san I just am!!" He said skipping down the hall along side Joey. **

"**But you," The bell rang cutting him off. "Oh sorry Joey-san but I gotta get to class!!" He smiled running off down the hall leaving a confused Joey behind him. **

**Joey sieghed heavily. This kid was hiding something. And he was pretty sure it had something to do with Seto. How he missed him...wait a second! ,Did I just say I missed Seto?! What am I trying to make myself barf?! YUCK!!, Joey mentally slapped himself and went to class.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yugis next class was with Yami and he just couldn't wait to get there to see him! Though when he got inside he saw Tea and Yami....flirting!!! What does he think hes doing?! "Hmpf!" Yugi said loud enough for Yami to hear as he stomped by. "YUGI!!!" Tea said excitedly catching up with him. "You wont believe what a nice guy Yami is!! Have you ever met him?! Hes cute, charming not to mention hansom and,"**

"**BUG OFF TEA!!!" Yugi shouted glaring at her. Tea stepped shocked backwards wondering why Yugi snapped at her like that. It wasnt like him. "What?! Gotta problem with me or why the hell are staring like a cow when it thunders?!!" Teas eyes grew wide and she backed off.**

**(MC: I hate the b!! Anyone agree with me out there?? GO YUGI!!!!) **

**Yugi looked at the chalkboard pretty evil and ignored Yami.**

**,Aibou?, Yami asked through the mindlink. ,WHAT?!, Yugi snapped back. ,Are you mad at me?, ,Ofcourse not Einstein!!!, Yugi said sarcasticly. **

**He heard Yami siegh through the mind link. ,Im sorry., ,Sure you are Yami!, **

**,Tea just came up to me and loaded me with some shit I didn't even listen to, ,Oh yeah!! And im Queen Elizabeths son!, ,Really?, Yami asked surprised. ,NO YOU MORON!!!!, ,Oh...,**

**,Idiot...!, Yugi grumbeld. **

**Yami looked over at Yugi who fiercly glared back.**

**Yami sweatdropped and turned back facing his desk fiddeling nervously with his pencil. ,I love you., It came after awhile. Yugi blushed as his eyes lightend some. Keyword: SOME! ,Hmpf! Well I..., Yugi wanted to say I don't love you but couldn't bring it over his heart so he mumbeld ,I love you too..., Yami smiled.**

**,Ah Aibou..., Yami chuckeld leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head grinning. **

"**MR. ATEMU!!!" The teacher called out pounding her stick on the desk. "H..hai?!" Yami said toppeling and falling backwards.**

**There was a loud crash as Yami landed head first on the hard classroom floor entertwined in the chair. The whole class started to laugh as Yami got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow..." "All of you pipe down!!!" The teacher said angerly tapping her stick on the desk repeatedly. Immidiatly the students were quiet as Yami took a seat. "Hehehe..." Yami looked over At Yugi who was trying to surpress a fit of giggels. ,Think its funny do you., ,No I think its helarious!!, Yugi said snickering into the mindlink. ,Hahaha!!, ,Aww comeon Yami don't be such a party pooper!, ,A party pooper?, ,Hai! A party pooper!, ,Pah! Not only am I the King of games I am the king of partys also!!, Yami grinned. Yugi had to surpress another fit of laughter. ,What?! Whats so funny?!, Yami asked. ,Oh nothing...,**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After school Yugi was at home eating his snack. He was devoring the last bit of it before he heard loud sounds in front of his house. That couldnt be Yami could it? He looked out of the window and saw Yami on a crimson Suzuki. **

**He had on a black and crimson colored helmet, the visor flipped up and a broad grin on his face. "YAMI!!!" Yugi smiled running out of the house and flinging himslef onto Yamis neck. "Hey Aibou! Ready to go?" He asked. "You bet!" Yami pulled out another helmet and handed it to Yugi. He put it on and felt as it was almost 10 times to big for him. He couldn't see a thing. Yami chuckeld "That's ok Aibou!" He helped Yugi up on the motorcycle and drove off.**

**Yugi clutched on tightley to the driver, smiling. It was a wonderful feeling on a motorcycle. The wind rushing past as if it was nothing and the motor zooming in his ears. It was only him, Yami and the open road.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As they got off of the bike they were in a big green park Yugi had never seen before. It smelled so fresh and the trees were so beautiful and green like the springy grass. Yami took Yugi by the hand and pulled him through the park. "Yami where are we going?" Yugi asked curiously. "Youll see Aibou!" Yami said excitedly. Yugi looked around the green area noticing that nobody was here. "Yami are we even allowed here?" "Would I take you here if we werent?" "Yes." Yami clapped a hand to his forehead.**

"**Allright OK. Yugi we are allowed here. And this...is your surprise." He said extending his hand out to the crystal clear blue sea.**

**Yugis eyes widend. It was gorgeus! Nothing like at the beach or some carabic island. This was....amazing! Yami pulled Yugi closer to the water "What are doing?" Yugi asked paniky as Yami pulled him further and pushed him into the water. Yugi squeeked as he felt the cold substance embrace and engulf him. He stuck his head up out of the water. "YOU NUT!!" He shouted splashing Yami with the cold water. "AHHH!!!" Yami ran into the water and dunked Yugi under laughing uncontrolably. **

**Yugi swam under water grabbing Yamis feet and pulling him under. As they both came back up Yugi was squeeling with laughter. "Why you...!" Yami growled pulling both of them under water. **

**He embraced Yugi and looked deep into his eyes. ,Aibou...I love you, He said through their mind link kissing him. They clutched on to each other tangeling themselves in each others arms and making out passionatley under the water. **

**The water on their already moist tounges was not salty at all. Infact it was slightly sweet making Yugi moan more into the already deep kiss.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yugi had his eyes closed laying on the soft springy glass while Yami was beside him leaning on one elbow and stroking Yugis stomach with a leaf. He smiled at the boy beneath him. The amthyst eyes hid behind soft eye lids and thick eye lashes. His cheeks covered in a soft rosey color as his hair clung to his angelic face. Yami brushed each strand away with his free hand and kissed his cheek. Yugi smiled more and took Yamis hand in his enjoying the soft touch of the leaf on his stomach.**

"**Yami..." he mumbeld in pleasure. "Aibou..." Yami said as they sunk into a passionate kiss.**

**This was the love that Yugi needed. He would never become this much attention from Seto. Sure when they spent time together it was wonderful. But the times they had together were only brief and Yugi wanted much more than brief moments with his lover. He wanted to feel loved. He wanted to feel the passion of it all. He wanted to feel this sort of warmth everyday and hear how his heart pounded for him. But it wasnt Seto anymore that his heart was once beating for. It was for the crimson eyed lover. The one that kissed him in front of Seto and tried to stand up to them all. The one that he could talk to when ever he needed it. The one who was always there for him and the one who showed him more love than he expected. The one who stole his heart and put more red into it . **

**It was all Yami. Yami Atemu...his romeo. The page that was missing in his book all along. His Yami...**

"**My Yami..." Yugi hummed feeling his heart swell. "Your Yami..." Yami whispered back kissing the pale angel on the cheek.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another wonderful week with Yami passed. They had made endless love to each other and had the best week Yugi could ever have. Only one thing bothered Yami. **

"**Yugi..." Yami said as they walked down Domino City. "Hai?" "Your anniversery is tomorrow isint it?" "Hai...but hm.." **

"**Do you miss Seto?" Yugi looked up at the teen. **

"**No..."**

"**What?! But why??! Hes your boyfriend! Dont you love him?!"**

"**Onegai...Yami I... fell in love with you...and the time I spent with you just made me fall more in love and ive forgotten Seto. My heart beats only for you..." "Aibou...I don't know what to say..." "Neither do I. I just don't love Seto any more. You've showen me love that ive never known before. Besides when he finds out that ive been cheating on him...well you know...I don't want you to get hurt again Yami. I really don't. And once Seto gets back im going to tell him that...I love you." **

**And did you guys like it??! Did ya? Did ya?? Please say yes!! As soon as I get 5 nice reviews ill post up the next chappy!! **

**Marik chan!!!**


	10. Anniversery Surprise

Marik chan: Hi guys!!!  
  
Mokuba: Konichiwa!!  
  
Seto: (grumbels) Hello...  
  
Marik chan: As a thanks to all of my reviewers I present to you SETO KAIBA!!!!  
  
Seto: (Doesent come out)  
  
Marik chan: SETO KAIBA!!!!  
  
Seto: (still doesent come out) Theres no way that psychopath is getting me out there!  
  
Marik chan: SETO KAIBA! Or I shall kidnap Mokuba!! Muhahahaha!!  
  
Seto: (storms out while hitting MC on the head)  
  
Marik chan: xx  
  
Seto: (Stands rose red in front of the crowd wearing tight leather boxer shorts. ONLY!)  
  
Mokuba: (Laughs while whisteling)  
  
Everyone: (drools)  
  
Seto: Im only here to thank the reviewers!! Soo...  
  
DarknessSoul: THANKIES!!! You made me blush...actually I think im a terrible writer...I get the feeling that this story gets pretty sappy or has to much fluff in it...But with Seto and Joey cant tell you that now!! Although I can give you a little hint! Joey is starting to develop feelings for Seto! But if Seto returns them...well you gotta read to find out!! XD  
  
Swtdreams07: Im so glad you liked it! (jumps up and down happy) Well I can tell you this Seto finds out in a real painful sort of way...  
  
Lavender Insanity: Wow! That was one hell of an interesting review lol! Yeah I guess Yugi is kinda shallow...but well I don't really like the innocent Yugi that much. So I changed him a bit! And thats what came out! A pretty shallow Yugi. But im glad you still like my story!  
  
Ty: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it takes so long! I usually update every Friday! But sometimes drives me crazy or I just don't have time! But im working on it!  
  
Night Grey: Aww...don't be sad. This will have a happy end for everybody! Im sure Seto wont mind you having him! (nudges Seto with an evil grin) Just catch him before he runs off of stage and pulls on his clothes again! I'll hold him back for ya!!  
  
Shadow and BlackFox: lol keep the hystarics down! No ones gonna get seriously hurt. Except Seto and Joey and maaaybe Yami! But theres nothing like a happy end is there! 8) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Verdragon: Hehe...um I think I'll update! You don't have to pull the frying pan back out really! Just sit back read review and enjoy! Hehe... (sweat drop)

Lupana: Oh yes i totally agree! Tea shall die!! She gets on almost everyones nerves! But this one person named Tea supporter goes around flamming everyone for Tea bashing!! Oh gods hopefully she doesent come after me!! Thanks for the review!!!

chris ricoh: Thankyou!! I never though it could be funny...hmm maybe i can change that hehe

Hiei Dragon Girl: Hey your back!! About time to!! Oh yeah Teas friendship talks are a pain in the...well you know what i mean!! Thanks for reviewing again!!

kittie: A picture of Yami after taking a shower??! Sure no problem!! I found another one where Seto is carrieng him out of the bathtub! Both totally soaked!! I'll send that one to you as well!!! Bye now!

Kikyobashergirl: Aww...dont cry...lol it gets even better!!

Yami Night Grey: You have a Yami to??! Oh boy this could get ugly! The fight for a half naked Seto but i did promise to save him for your Hikari!  
  
Wow 13 reviews!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Heres chapter 10!! And im sorry for the late update I'll try updating on time!! Gomen Nasai! You'll get a surprise at the end of the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 10 Anniversery Surprise  
  
Seto awoke early as usual. This time not for work but for something more important. He wanted to visit his love. His one and only. He had been thinking about Yugi ever since he arrived and couldn't wait to see him. So what if he didn't finish his work. That could wait!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yami awoke with Yugi in his arms. He had spent the night at Yugis house. Yami smiled down at the little one. He really tired him out yesterday. Maybe he should take it easier next time on him. Nah!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At that moment Seto was in his plane. First class ofcourse looking out of the window as they flew over the United States. A six hour flight. Nothing really...as long as he could be in his loves arms afterward. Seto wanted nothing more than to hold the boy close to him, squeeze him, cuddle him and just adore him! He held a picture of Yugi to his chest slightley smiling.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Marik sat in Bakuras lap facing him. "Kura..." "Hai my love." "Setos coming home today." "What?! How do you know?" "Mokuba told me and... I called the states today. His hotel told me that he left an hour ago. For good!" "Well that means hes heading over to Yugis for his anniversery right?" "Hai..." "Well that's good!" Kura smiled. "No..." "Why not?""Because...Yugis having an affair." "A WHAT??!!! WITH WHO?!" Bakura said shocked. "Well with...Yami." "YAMI?!! The idiot who looks just like him?!" "Hai..." "Are you sure?" "Are you saying you don't believe me Kura?" Marik said looking at him through serious eyes. "No I do believe you...but that means...we gotta stop Seto from going to Yugis!!" "Hai...but his plain arrives in six hours. We still have time to...fool around a bit." Marik grinned drawing small circles on Bakuras chest with his finger. Bakura grinned back immidiatley grabbing Marik and throwing him over his shoulder carrying him into the bedroom.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yugi awoke to the sound of crashing noises. He looked around noticing that Yami was missing. "Yami?" he heard another loud crash coming from the kitchen.  
  
Looking into it he saw Yami covered in batter glaring at the frying pan and at his hand. Yugi giggeled at the sight. Yami turned to face him. "What? Is something?" "What happened to you?" "Wellll...I was going to make you breakfast. I wanted to test the pan if it was hot and as I touched it I burned my hand and the batter flew out of my arm...well you can pretty much see the rest." "Is that why your glaring at the frying pan?" "Hai." "Let me see your hand." Yugi said not laughing as a generous smile replaced it. "Hold it under some cold water and ill get the first aid kit." Yugi said standing up. Yami did as he was told and Yugi got the first aid kit.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After half of an hour Yugi finally patched up Yamis finger and was now making breakfast. Yami was sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot choclate looking at his finger and still glaring at the pan and stove. Yugi was still busy giggeling. "I think you can stop laughing now!" Yami frowned. "Aww comeon Yami don't be such a," Yugi cut off as Yami glared more. "I wont say it..." Yugi said now trying to surpress laughter.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the mean time Joey was was wondering how Seto was doing. He was in America far away from Yugi. Far away from the gang. Far away from...him. Dammit! Im doing it again!! Why the hell am I thinking about him so much latley!! Maybe I need some fresh air. He got up, grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bakura and Marik were panting on the bed drenched in sweat. "Whats the matter love? You seem so...how do you say out of breath?" Bakura smirked tilting his head to look at his blonde haired lover. "Haha! Very funny! I think I have you to thank!" !I guess so!" Bakura said grinning proudly. "Think its funny do you?" "Maybe." Marik growled crawling on top of Bakura. He was just about to kiss the tiger eyed boy when the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?" Marik asked. "Are you expecting someone?" Bakura asked crawling out from under Marik and pulling on his boxer shorts. "No. Are you?" "Not that I remember." "When do you remember something...?" Marik mumbeld as he pulled on his boxers and a white t shirt following Bakura into the living room.  
  
They opened the door reveiling the blonde haired teen. "Joey?! What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura asked rubbing his eyes. "Well um...I was feeling kinda lonley and I needed a laugh or two..." Joey stammerd sheepishly. "Aha...fine then come in!" Bakura snarled. "Hey easy man if you want I cant leave." "Don't worry about him Joey hes in a bad mood because he couldn't screw around." "Oh did I...disturb you guys?" "No its allright we have to leave an hour anyway." Marik said looking at the clock. "Why where do you guys have to go?" "Well..." "Seto is coming back home today." Bakura cut in. "What?! Really?!" "Yeah the only problem is...Yugi." "Why Yugi?" Joey asked surprised. "Yugi is in love with Yami you nut!" Bakura shouted. "YUGI IS WHAT?!" Joey cried almost falling over. "You heard right." Bakura said. "Is this is another sick joke from Marik?!" Marik glared at Joey and Bakura looked at him seriously. "Hehehe...ok guess not..." Joey said scratching his head. "And were pretty sure that Yami and Yugi are spending some "quality time" together now so we gotta pick Seto up from the airport and hold him off for awhile." Bakura said. "But...but somebodys gotta let Seto know!!" "Yeah im sure he'll find out sooner or later but for right now were trying to save him from the hard way."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Seto smiled to himself. Soon he would be with Yugi and nothing could ever take them apart again! Ever...  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yugi sat sipping his hot choclate looking over to Yami over the brimm of his cup. Yami was looking uterly depressed. "Yami love whats wrong?" Yami sieghed heavily. "Once they find out were together im probably dead." "Aww come on Yami they wont kill you." Yugi! You know them now. Im sure they will spare you but...I don't think Seto will ever forgive me for taking you away from him." "Yami..."  
  
Marik chan: Im sorry it's a little short but if Seto returned in this chapter there wouldn't be enough Angst! Sooo... I might have to let you guys hang until next Friday!! That is if you guys give me 5 lovley little reviews again! Or maybe more? Who knows! So glad you are still reading this!!! (throws out life sized Seto plushies only in leather underwear!)


	11. I guess I thought you had the flavor

MC: Hi guys!! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Because yesterday was my 17th birthday!!

Ryou and Yugi: YAY!!!!

**Bakura: What did you get her??**

**Yami Marik chan: A kick in the ass!! **

**MC: Ow...(rubs behind) And it still hurts to...**

**YMC: Well Bakura wanted to give you a trip to the Shadow Realm.**

**Bakura: WANTED?! Hell I would have done it too! As a matter of fact I still do! (grins while balling his fists)**

**Marik chan: Umm ( sweatdrops) hehe I think I'd like to thank my reviewers now!!! (takes off running)**

**THANKS TO:**

**Lavender Insanity: Once again another crazy but interesting review! Yah a sorta shallow Yugi came to mind... but so far hes OK isint he?? **

**Hiei Dragon Girl: Glad you liked the plushie your not the only one!! Maybe I'll throw out a new one at the end of a chapter!! MUHAHAHA (looks at Bakura grinning madly)**

**Bakura: (Backs away slowley hiding behind Yami Marik chan)**

**YMC: Oh no you don't!! (pushes him forward)**

**Yami and Hikari Night Grey: Well I hope Seto enjoyed that number lol! But I think your Yami is missing out on something isint he?? Maybe I should lend him Seto for awhile! 8)**

**Pharaos-slave: No worrys no ones dying! They'll all be just fine...for now!**

**Verdragon: Thankyou! Its reviews like yours that keep me going!! Just keep that frying pan away hehe**

**DeVil264: Im sorry I didn't read it over to check for mistakes!! I'll do that from now on though! And ill have to edit the last few chapters!! Sorry again (bows) Glad you still liked it!!!!**

**Mariks-Gurl21: Those were awesome six words!! ARIGATO! ARIGATO!!! ARIGATO!!! Yes I shall continue and theres not that many chapters left! So the end is near...MUHAHAHA**

**The little: Lol that was also a very interesting review! Thanks!**

**Meluvyugi: Well you can find out what happens to Seto Kaiba in the next to chapters! But I gotta warn you it isint pretty! **

**Akito: Hehe yeah I always end up misspelling that darn word! Gotta work on that! But im given ya more now!! And working on angerly! Did I do it right???**

**Once again you guys have done it again!! So many breathtaking reviews!! THANKIES!!!**

Chapter 11 I Guess I Thought You Had The Flavor 

**Joey, Marik and Bakura were waiting at the airport for the brunett. They had to hold him off long enough until one of them found a way to break it down to him. Ofcourse everyone of them knew he wasnt gonna take it too easy. Hell it might be the end of Yami.**

**The brunett came out of the gates holding one bag and a picture close to him. All three of them sieghed heavily before approaching him. "Hey Seto." Marik spoke up. "What are you guys doing here?" "We came here to pick you up." Joey said forcing a smile. "Oh wheres Yugi?" "He um..." "Its supposed to be a surprise right? So we left him at home." "Oh...ok. How did you guys know I was coming?" "I called the hotel today and they told me you left with your things so I knew you were on your way home." Marik explained as they "slowley" made it out of the airport. "And you called Mokuba?" Seto added. "Yeah that to..." Marik said sheepishly.**

**In the limo...**

"**What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Seto asked. "N...nothing why?!" Bakura said jumpy. "Why the hell are you all so quiet?" "Are we?" Marik asked. "YES!" Seto snapped. "Um...we really missed you!" Joey said but immidiatley kicked himself mentally for it. Seto looked disgusted for a moment before asking "Are you sick or something mutt?" "No...I was just joking! Why the hell would I miss an ass like you!" Joey said grinning. This lightend up the atmosphere a bit but not much.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**What do you think Seto has in store for you?" Yami asked as they sat on the couch holding each other. "Im not sure...but I know what I have in store for you..." "Oh yeah what is that?" Yami asked grinning slighley. "Hm..." Yugi grinned back getting up and standing in front of his look a like lover. "Are you sure you want to know?" "Oh yeah..." Yami said licking his lips. Yugi turned on the stereo. Placebo: Special Needs, and slowley started to dance to the music very slowley taking off his clothes.**

_**Remember me when you're the one whos silver screened?**_

_**Remember me when you're the one you've always dreamed**_

_**Remember me when ever noses start to bleed**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Special needs**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile Seto was happier than ever. Soon he would see his love. His Yugi. And the promise he made to him at the airport...**

_**Just nineteen a suckers dream**_

_**I guess I thought you had the flavor**_

**Joey was looking at Seto out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't want Seto to get hurt. He was beginning to see Seto from a new view. Ever since that Yami kid came along and hypnotized Yugi he felt smypathy for Seto. Not that he liked him or anything. Seto was just a buddy, a gang member. He would never mean anything more to him. Or would he? No way this was Seto Kaiba. They've known each other for like forever but Joey couldn't possibly be developing feelings for him. Could he? Joey shook his head furiously not looking at Seto anymore. **

_**Just nineteen a dream it seems**_

_**Six months off of bad behaivour**_

_**Remember me when you clench your movie deal**_

_**You think of me stuck in my chair that has four wheels **_

_**Remember me through flash fotographies and screams**_

_**Remember me special dreams**_

"**Whats wrong with you two? Are you fightig or something?" Seto asked Marik and Bakura. "No why?" Marik asked. "You two arent gropping at each other like some wild animals like you usually do." Bakura and Marik exchanged glances. "Well...I guess we had enough this morning..." Bakura said. "What are you guys kidding me?! You two can never get enough of each other!" Seto said. "What the hell has gotten into you all?!" **

_**Just nineteen a suckers dream**_

_**I guess I thought you had the flavor**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Oh YUGI!!!" Yami moaned as the teen sat in his lap and rode the passion out of him. "My love!!" Yugi cried out.**

_**Just nineteen a dream it seems**_

_**Six months off of bad behaivour**_

_**Remember me?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As they reached Yugis house Seto didn't wait for the limo to stop he immidiatley jumped out of the car. "SETO WAIT!!!" Joey said running out after him with the others. "What?! What is it?!!" "Don't go in there yet!" "Why the hell not?!" "Because..." "Because?! BECAUSE?!! YOU ASSHOLES HAVE BEEN ACTING WEIRD ALLDAY!!! FIRST YOU PICK ME UP FROM THE AIRPORT! THEN YOUR QUIET THE WHOLE WAY HERE!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU'RE HERE!!! AND NOW YOU WONT EVEN LET ME SEE YUGI???!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!" Seto yelled at them all glaring furiously. "YUGI IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH YAMI!!!" Joey yelled tears threatning to fall although he had no idea why. Marik and Bakura looked at Joey and then at Seto the hurt expressions clearly to be seen. "Hes...hes having an affair?" Seto asked in shock almost breaking down. "I...I cant believe it..." **

_**Remember me?**_

**Seto crawled up to the living room window of the house the others behind him and looked into the window. Setos heart shatterd at the sight. It was Yugi...his Yugi on top of Yami...his head thrown back as he moaned with pleasure. The pleasure that only Seto wanted to give him. The pleasure that Yami is now robbing from him. His world broke immidiatly and he stood up shaking furiously as the tears now flowd down his burning face. "S...Seto?" Joey tried. Before Joey could lay a hand on his shoulder Seto ran. He didn't know where he was running to but he had to get out of here far far away**

_**Just nineteen a suckers dream**_

_**I guess I thought you had the flavor**_

**The wind whipped against his face as the tears left salty trails on his cheeks. The memorys of Yugi and him rushing through his head.**

_**Just nineteen a dream it seems**_

_**Six months off of bad behaivour**_

**Joey stood with Bakura and Marik and watched as Seto ran. His heart also hurting. But why? Why was he feeling this torturous pain now as well?! This couldn't be right...Seto...**

_**Just nineteen a suckers dream**_

_**I guess I thought you had the flavour**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yugi had no thoughts of Seto at the moment as he and Yami loved each other. None what so ever. He was enjoying what he never before had. Love.**

_**Remember me?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Remember me?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OK I hope the spelling was better this time?? I read it through like 3 times!!! 

Now another surprise since I got so many reviews!! A Bakura plushie, ofcourse life sized! And in leather boxershorts and a black trenchcoat!!! Hope you enjoy it!! I know I will! (Squeeze)

So you guys know the deal don't ya?? 

**Love you alls!!**

**Marik chan**


	12. Left in the dark

Marik chan: Nihao!! Im back with a brand new chapter of Harsh Love hopefully without any mistakes! Its midnight and I cant sleep so why not answer a few reviews?? Im not tired anyway so, 

Yami Marik chan: Ohhh don't you worry about that we can fix that real soon (grins evily)

**Marik chan: (grins back) I have a waiting list of people who want to kick your ass so don't push it mister!!**

**Yami Marik chan: (walks off mumbeling) Stupid Hikari! If it wasent for the damned Milleniums Thong I would be in this mess!!**

**Marik chan: -° Anyways...**

**Thanks to:**

**Hiei Dragon Girl: Glad you liked the new cuddle toy! I think I need some more plushies then huh? Im working on it! Only 3 chapters left!!**

**Verdragon: Yeah I kinda went a little hard on Seto...I know...but hey atleast he can find someone his own size now lol!!**

**Lavender Insanity: Thankyou!! I looove Appel Cider!! (jumps up and down) Although don't you think your being a little cruel to Daisuke? I mean the poor thing jst gets everything... **

**Meluvyugi: Your not the only one who feels sorry for Seto. Im beginning to feel sorry for him myself (sniff) Im working on it with the updates but I think every Friday would be best since that's my chill out day!!**

**Princess Jamine: (YMC kicks Hikari out of the picture) First of all im a guy! And I didnt pick her to be my stupid Hikari! Why does everyone want to kick my ass latley?! I mean its not like I beat her everyday...too much... Shes just a pathitic Hikari always in the way who**

**MC: Shutup will ya?! (stuffs a sock in his mouth) Thanks for the offer I think he really needs some ass kicking. Don't ya Yami?**

**YMC: Hmpf!!! (scowls)**

**MC: Yeah hes a guy. We just put chan on the end so no one gets mixed up with his buddy Yami Marik Ishtar and because he thinks hes just oh so cute! But if your Yami wants she can pick on him anytime! Hes a real tough case (sweatdrop)**

**A.D.I.D.A.S 439: Lol no worrys im updating already!! Glad you guys are starting to like it more!!**

**Pharos-slave: Well in this chapter you can pretty much guess what happens in later chapters! But im gonna post the last 3 till the end asap!! **

**MC: Phew! That's a rap!**

**YMC: (Spits sock out and starts ranting) WHY YOU!!! (pulls out a huge wooden hammer) Just wait till I catch you!!!!**

**MC: Oh!! Gotta run!! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!! WAHHHH!!! (hulls ass)**

**YMC: Come back here you pathetic excuse for a light!! Besides you forgot something!!**

**MC: (stops in her tracks) What?**

**YMC: This! (holds a huge disclaimer sign in front of her nose)**

**MC: (reads) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...**

**YMC: EXACTLEY!!!! (smashes sign over her head)**

**MC: Ow... xx**

Chapter 12 Left In The Dark 

**Nobody said a word to Yugi that Kaiba was back or that they knew about his secret. Ofcourse in school Yami and Yugi had no contact with each other and Seto didn't come to school either and Joey was really starting to get worried. Bakura and Marik had went back to normal and started making out again like usual. "Hey Joey hows it going?" Yugi asked at lunch time. Joey wanted nothing more than to ignore him but he couldn't, Yugi would notice something and then Seto would be hurt more. "Um great Yugi! And how are you?" "Im great to! We sure have a lot of homework dont we?" "Oh yeah...a whole shit load if you ask me." "Well I know what I have to do tonight!" Yugi smiled cheerfully. ,Oh yeah instead of making out with Yami?!, Joey wanted to snap. He was so pissed that Yugi was hurting his Seto like that. His Seto? Where the hell did that come from?! "So do I..." Joey sieghed instead.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba tried for the 1000th time that day to get Seto out of his room. But nothing worked. "Nii sama...arent you hungry?" He got no answer.This wasent like Seto but what was he supposed to do? Seto didn't want to see anyone! "Nii sama..." he begged wishing his brother would just come out hug him, ruffle through his hair and then go off downstairs to type away on his lap top while eating a sandwich.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Since yesterday Seto was like this. He didnt leave his room for anything or say a word. He was shatterd and broken. He was torn and kicked where it hurt the most. He was lost...in the darkness. All alone...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba ran to Domino Highschool looking for Setos gang. He knew they could help. Maybe Yugi could help!!! He ran around the grounds looking for the tri colored hair boy but instead ran into the blond haired boy. "JOEY!!" "Mokuba what are you doing here?" "Wheres Yugi?" "Why do you want to see Yugi?" "Because Setos not doing to good and Yugi is probably the only one that can help him." "Im not to sure about that one, Mokuba." "How come?" Joey sieghed and pointed towards the street. A crimson colored motorcycle was mounted on the side of the road a tall boy already sitting on it and a smaller one similar to the owner of the bike getting on the back. "YUGI?!" Mokuba said in shock. "Hai...Yugi is having an affair with Yami." "WHAT?!! But that just cant be..." "You saw it with your own eyes..." "But nii sama..." The small boy was in a state of shock. Why would Yugi hurt his brother so much. Yugi was one of his best friends but why was he doing this... "Seto..." "Comeon Mokie ill take ya home." **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arriving at the Kaiba mansion Mokuba had broken out in tears. "Don't cry Mokuba its not your fault..." "But Seto is doing so bad...he really loved Yugi." "Im sure he did but time heals everything." "Its not the same Joey! He'll never be the same again!" "I know kiddo but what am I supposed to do about it? I'd love to help him but I cant..." "Talk to him Joey." Mokuba pleaded the grew eyes boring into Joeys amber ones. How could he refuse those puppy dog eyes? But what was he supposed to do? "What am I supposed to tell him?" "Give him a reason to live for!" Joey looked down at the raven haired boy. What was he supposed to tell Seto? That there was another world out there instead of the love one? That maybe he and Seto could have something? Wait a minute scratch that! Joey you nut cut it out! He slapped himself mentally once more before nodding at Mokuba and going upstairs to try and talk to Kaiba. But what he was going to say he had no clue.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seto sat alone in his dark room. His head burried deep into his pillow. His eyes swollen and red from all the crying. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. The love of his life was ripped and torn away by some...some...some oohhh dammit he didn't know what the hell he should call that bastard Yami. He took his love away. No he stole his love away! Why didn't Yugi tell him? He was just as happy as always. He didn't care. Did he even know that Seto knew about their little secret? Probably not... He was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. Probably Mokuba again checking up on him. He hated doing this to his little brother but he needed some quiet time. He would have to make it up to him later. But the voice that came from the other side of the door was not his brothers. No it was...the mutts! "Seto...are you in there? Can you hear me?" "Piss of!!" Seto snarled. "I just want to talk to you..." "For what?! So you can tell me how life goes on?!" "Well...it does..." Seto sieghed heavily before collapsing in his pillow again. "Leave me alone you stupid mutt!" "Seto..." Joey got no answer. He sieghed heavily before leaving the door. "Mokuba I don't think I can change Setos condition." "Please Joey! You have to try before he does something stupid!" Joey thought for a moment. "I'll come back tomorrow after school allright?" "Hai...ill be waiting here." **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Joey walked home he was deep in thought. Did Yugi even care about Seto anymore? Why doesent he just tell him? He doesent really want to wait a few months until Seto supposably returns. Does he? Joey shook his head obviously angry. Seto was broken. He was hurt and torn. How was Joey going to make him become the old Seto again??**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yami and Yugi were in the park again. Now Yugis favorite spot to spend time with Yami. Yugi was laying on Yamis stomach watching the white puffy clouds above. Yami was playing with a daisy in his hands. "Yugi don't you think that Seto is going to call you today or something?" "Hm...he probably would but...I don't think he'll call this early." "Yeah your right there is a time difference." "Yami?" "Hai love?" "Stop worrying about Seto. I'll tell him soon enough and then we can show our relationship." "Allright." Yami sat up and took Yugi into his arms hugging him close. Yugi giggeld and squeezed the other one closer to him. "Yami...I love you..." He heard the smaller one whisper in between his arms. A slight blush crept up Yamis cheeks before he replied "I love you to." **

**MC: So sorry that this is once again a short chapter. This was just to explain how Joeys feelings for Seto are beginning to come into the light and how Seto is slowley slipping away into the darkness with a broken heart.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews!! (Gives out huge fudge brownies with Yu-Gi-Oh characters drawn on them) **


	13. Im falling please catch me

**Marik chan: LA LI HOOOOOOO!!!! **

**YMC: Way too much Gravitation...**

**MC: Aww Yami...don't you love me anymore?**

**YMC: Ts did I ever?**

**MC: (crys) WAHHHAAAAAA**

**YMC: Thank the reviewers already!!**

**MC: OK!!!**

**Thanks to:**

**Painful Life: Yeah the moment I wrote this I was a huge Yami and Yugi fan. Now im beginning to regret it because im a Yami Seto fan. But oh well it still seems to be a pretty good story or??**

**A.D.I.D.A.S 439: Awww thankyou this is one of the last chapters...**

**Squrlie Jack: Sad and cute at the same time!! Atleast it spares some tears lol!**

**Lavender Insanity: Yeah fudge!!! Don't worry im pulling Seto out now!! He'll be just fine! I don't like seeing him melt down either but hey it happens in everyones life!! Good that your finally being nice to Dai!! (smiles)**

**Hiei Dragon Girl: (clutches Yami Plishie and crys) Thank you so much!! Hes so beautiful!!! **

**Princess Jasmine: Thanks!! Since you guys got to threatning him hes kind of lighting up a bit on me! Its ok though you don't have to apologize! Being mean to him is fun! Although he can get pretty mean to! Thanks Noel!! (gives you a Yami Plushie in life size form)**

**Mariks-Gurl21: I know what you mean! Im a Seto/Yami pairing fan too! Don't cry though Seto will be all happy again! Im still glad you reviewed!! So happy!!! (dances)**

**Koishii No Tenshi1: Yeah im gonna cut the paragraphs shorter! Sorry they are so long im already editing every story I have!! Thanks for the offer I'll keep that in mind!!!**

**MC: If this keeps up I might get 100 reviews!! That would be a dream come true!! Please reviewers help me get 100 reviews!!!!**

**Chapter 13 Im falling please...catch me**

**Seto heard the sound of his alarm clock ringing but it was so distant.**

**His eyes were still red and swollen. His hair was a mess and he needed a shower. **

**Seto was still in the same position on his bed. The curtains drawn. All lights off. He turned off all things so he couldnt communicate with the outisde world.**

**His brother was knocking on the door telling him if he didn't get up hed be late for school. But his voice to was so distant. Everything was so distant... He drifted off to sleep again.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dream sequence**

**Seto was waiting for Yugi. It was Valentines day. He would surprise his Yugi with a proposal. Then the small tri colored haired boy he fell in love with stood in front of him smiling. His eyes glowing with happiness. His lips curved in a brilliant smile. He ran. He ran forwards towards Seto, arms stretched out wide. Seto smiled opening his arms waiting to embrace the small boy but he never came. Yugi ran past him and the scene around him turned black. The ground disappeared and he was falling. He was falling into nothing but darkness. **

**As he looked up he saw the two tri colored haired boys grinned darkly at him from above. They were letting him fall. Fall into the nothingness. He looked at them one last time only to see them in a passionate lip locking embrace. **

"**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dream Sequence end**

**Seto awoke drenched in sweat. His eyes wide and his body shivering as he felt the cold embrace him. He was in his room again. Alone. In the dark. Without Yugi. It was no dream.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Joey sat in school drawing pictures in his notebook. Not really paying attention to anything. He was thinking about what he was going to say to Seto. He was still clueless and the new feelings that were starting to bloom within him he just couldn't explain. He looked over at Yugi who was blushing and looking down at his desk. And then looked over at Yami who was smirking and looking at the chalkboard. What the hell got into them? He looked down at his notebook and and yelped at the sight. **

**He had drawn...hearts and blue eyes white dragons everywhere. And he had scribbeld the words SetoJoey everywhere!!**

"**Mr.Wheeler is something wrong?" The teacher asked coming over to him. "N...no Sensei!!" He said quickly closing his notebook. "Then I suggest you pay attention instead of disturbing the class!" Joey looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. "G...gomen naisai." He said slightly blushing. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yugi turned back towards the chalkboard. ,Yami say it again..., He said blushing again. ,Yugi Mouto you are my one and only. My true love, my sun in the day time and my stars at night. I love you more than anything else., **

**,Hai..., Yugi sieghed melting in his chair at Yamis words.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik and Bakura were busy passing notes to each other.**

_**Bakura love I think...Joeys in love.**_

_**What are you kidding me? With who?**_

_**Well...with Seto.**_

**_Seto?! Are you feeling ok? _Bakura made a disgusted face.**

_**Im fine! Well I don't know ever since that Yami twerp showed up Joeys been action a little weird and why else would he be visiting Seto after school.**_

_**So you got a point bad ass but that still doesn't mean he has a crush.**_

_**Are you sure? Have you ever seen the stuff that he scribbles in class?**_

_**Well yeah but...dammit I hate it when you right!!**_

**_Hehe 2:0 for me._ Marik smirked**

_**I can even that out for you love...**_

_**Oh yeah how?**_

_**I know your little secret as well...**_

**Marik looked over at Bakura blushing as Bakura licked his lips.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After school Joey headed down towards Setos mansion until Bakura and Marik caught up to him. "Joey! Wait up!!" Marik called running up to him. "Marik! Bakura! Whats up?" **

"**Are you heading to Setos?" **

"**Hai." **

"**Hows he doing?" Bakura asked. **

"**Well not to good so im trying to lighten him," **

"**Are you in love with him?" Marik suddenly asked. **

**Joey became wide eyes and Bakura looked from his lover to Joey and back again. "I...I don't know." Joey said honestly. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Bakura snapped. "Quiet Kura! I think hes confused..." **

"**Yeah...I mean atleast I think im beginning to like him but its Seto..." Marik nodded. "Have you told Yugi anything yet about...Seto?" "No...I couldn't bring it over me! But the way he acts it drives me crazy!" Joey said tearing at his hair. "Us to..." Marik grumbeld. "Hes just so...fuck I don't know!" Bakura sneered. "Well we cant let him notice anything..." Joey said.**

"**That damn kid doesnt know what hes getting himself into!" Bakura snapped. "He and that Yami kid! If I could I would send both of them into the shadow realm!" Marik said gripping his rod. "Hai. Relax love...we have to keep our selves under control until Yugi settles it with Seto." Bakura said trying to calm the egyptan down.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Standing in front of the huge mansion Joeys feelings were beginning to become clearer. Could it really be that he was in love with the almighty CEO? No way...but then again how else was he supposed to explain the weird feelings, the drawings in his notebook and the drifted off thoughts. **

**Finally, Mokuba opened the door. "Joey-chan!!" Mokuba let the amber eyed boy in and immidiatly led him up the stairs. Joey took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. As usual he got no answer. **

"**Seto...?" He asked cautiously.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Setos eyes slowly opened a bit at hearing his name again from Joey. But...he didn't wat to see Joey now. He didn't want to see anyone! Ever! "Leave me alone!" He called back although his voice was weak.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Joey leaned his head on the door sieghing heavily. "Seto...im sorry for what happened. Just please...let me in." "Go away!!" Came the reply. "Seto-chan I..." **

**Seto chan? Again it was happening! Maybe Bakura and Marik were right. Maybe he was in love with Seto. But this wasnt helping him much further! Not now atleast. "Piss off!" Setos weak reply came again.**

**Suddenly Joey became an idea! **

**(MC: wow that's something new XD) **

**He ran down the stairs past the ebony haired boy. "Joey..." **

**Joey ran out the door and to the back of the house climbing it. Mokuba ran after him. "Joey-san what are you doing?" "If he wont let me in then ill go in myself!" Joey said full of confidence. Mokuba smiled at the blonde. If anyone could help his brother now it was Joey. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Joey finally reached the window and made way to opening it hoping not to disturb Seto. As he finally cracked it open he climbed in.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The room was dark and the smell was terrible. "Seto?" "What the hell are you doing in here?!" Seto tried yelling but couldn't get his strength up. "Your acting like somebody died!" Joey said ripping open the curtains. Seto shielded his face with his hands and looked weakly up at the blonde boy. "Get...the...hell...out..of here!" Joey looked down at the poor figure in front of him.**

**He was pailer than usual and obviously he lost weight over the past 2-3 days. He had huge dark bags under his eyes and he desperatley needed a shower. "Seto first of all we gotta get you cleaned up and something to eat." "No,nothing to eat just leave!" "I don't think so!" Joey picked up the CEO and threw him over his shoulders carrying him to the bathroom. "Either you take a shower or ill force you to!" Seto glared at the teen. Since when was he giving commands around here?! "Seto I will do it!" Seto turned away slowly taking off his clothes. "I do mind you in here while im showering!" Seto gruffed. Joey sieghed and left waiting for Seto to come out after a shower.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**15 minutes later he came out with a towel around his waist wanting to demand an explanation but only got a pair of clothes thrown in his face. "Put these on!" Joey commanded. Seto was furious. He stomped up to Joey and pinned him to the wall "Who do you think you are giving me orders mutt!" Joey easily pushed the teen off of him. "Just get dressed Seto, please." Seto snarled and glared before pulling on the clothes given to him. "Now I suggest you eat something." Joey said handing Seto a sandwich. "Maybe I don't wanna eat!" "Youll eat or ill force feed you!"**

**Seto, knowing he didn't have enough strength to strangle the boy ate. "Why are you here?" Seto asked after eating the turkey sandwich. **

"**Because I don't want to see you suffer anymore." **

"**So that's not your buisiness." **

"**Oh so you just wana sit here in the dark waiting for time to pass or what?!" **

"**What else am I supposed to do?!" **

"**Tell Yugi that you know his secret and let him go!" **

"**Its not that easy!" **

"**Why not?!" Joeys temperature was rising. **

"**Because I cant ok! I just cant!"**

"**What the hell are you afraid of?!"**

"**That doesent concern you!" Joey was always there for him but he didn't need the kid around now! Couldn't he see that he was hurt and torn? "Joey just leave me alone ok?" "No I wont! I wont just sit back and watch how you destroy yourself!!" **

"**Why the hell not?! You couldn't care less about me Wheeler!!" Seto was on the rage of tears as he yelled. **

**Then something happened that Seto would never forget. Joey kissed him. Just out of the blue kissed him. **

**As the blonde pulled back he looked into the deep blue saphire pools and said "You really think I don't care about you?" He stood up and left without another word.**

**Seto put his fingers up to his lips and still felt the warmth and moisture. Did...did he just kiss me? Was that...no way the mutt couldn't love he? The tears that Seto didnt fight back. He was more confused and lost than ever now... **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Joey ran home crying ignoring the ice cold rain that was hitting his skin. The memory of what just happening not escaping his mind, he not only kissed Seto he revealed his feelings towards him. And that in a manner he didn't want...**

"**Joey wait!" A voice stopped him. He turned around to see Seto gasping for air soaked. "S...Seto...?" Seto came over to him and stood in front of him. "Did you mean what you said back there?" Joey looked down not really knowing what Seto ment but before he could ask Seto continued. "Because if you did I just wanted to say that I love you." **

**Joeys amber colored eyes grew wide as he looked up into the blue depths again. "Do you...really mean it?" "Hai..." They looked into eachs others eyes for what seemed like eternity before Seto kneeled down and cupped the blonde haired boys chin. "But id really like to taste those honey flavored lips again." Seto smirked. Joey smiled leaning in to close the gap between them. **

**Enjoying Setos spicy taste mixed in with the rain water.He now knew what his feelings were trying to tell him: That he loved Seto. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Seto opened his eyes once more it want Yami and Yugi above the dark hole. It was Joey stretching out his hand for him smiling warmly. **

**As Seto stretched out his own hand to take the golden blonde haired boys one the black hole beneath him suddenly filled with a bright warm light and the emptiness disappeared.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seto opened his eyes panting drenched in warm sweat as Joey clung to him moaning loudly under him. Seto took the body into his arms holding it close and nuzzeling the neck before colapsing on it. "Joey-chan?" "Hai Seto-chan?" "Arigatou, Aishiteru." Joey smiled snuggeling closer to Seto. "Aisherteru..."**

**MC: (crys)**

**YMC: What now??!**

**MC. The storys almost over!! Just one more chapter!!! WAHHHH!!!**

**YMC: (Looks around and sees Noel) Dammit!! (Takes Hikari in arms and hugs her)**

**MC: °.° (blush)**


	14. A good end is a happy end!

MC: La Li Ho!!!! 

YMC: Not again.... Your really getting on my nerves!

MC: But im back! It took forever until I finally stopped getting into trouble and all!

YMC: Oh don't worry I can take care of that...(smirks)

MC: You've done enough harm! Besides this is my very last chapter (dances)

YMC: (rolls eyes) Thank gods!

MC: Stop critizising everything I say!!!

YMC: No.

MC: Why not?

YMC: Because that's what Yamis do.

MC: Do not!!

YMC: Why! Why did I have to get stuck with you?! (glares)

MC: Arent you happy to have me?

YMC: (looks at her with wide eyes) Happy?! Do I look like im happy?

MC: But Yami Marik...

YMC: Pah! The day id be happy is the day when I get rid of you!

MC: (sniffels and his huge teary eyes)

YMC: Oh don't cut that look on me!

MC: (crys)

YMC: Ah...um...Hikari...I really didn't mean it like that...

MC: (runs away)

YMC: Aww comeon...Hikari! Hey Hikari!!

MC: (locks herself in the kitchen)

YMC: Hey the refrigerator is in there!!

Thanks to:

Kikyobashergirl: (clutches Joe and Seto plushie) Omg you killed Yugi! And knocked Yami out!! But you did take some work off of Seto-chan! Thank you!! (clutchies Yami)

Lavender Insanity: Yuhuu! (hugs) Glad you liked it! So sad (sniffels) This is the last chapter! WAHHHH!!!!

Egyptian Pristess Jasmine: ME AND MY HIKARI?! A GREAT COUPLE?! THERES NO WAY YOUS IS GETTING ME TOGETHER WITH HER!! Its much more fun torturing her! I shouldnt have said now should i?...(gulps)

Yami and Hikari Night Grey: Aww so many hystarics! (here a Seto plushie with only a ribbon) Be a happy little camper now and continue reading!

Nimth: The picture in chapter 3? OK! Ill be sending it asap! Im not that good of a writer am i?! (blush). Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! I dont care how late it is! it still makes me all HAPPY!!! (bounces off of walls) I think i should keep that in mind with Mokuba Yugi and the shugar because i got the two spending the night at my house! I would love to get my Yami under control but...its soooooo damned hard! Hes evil! But cute! (smiles)

swtdreams07: Yeah well Seto and Joey have known each other for awhile and we things get rough you discover knew things! Believe me i know! It happened to me lots of times! hehe (sweatdrop)

Hiei Dragon Girl: This is the last chapter! Then i can update no more!! Buhuu!!!! But maybe theres gonna be a surprise chapter so keep your eyes open!

Painful Life: Yuppers hes all happy and in loooovve! Not a big Yugi fan huh? Me neither! I dont really mind when hes abused! But when somebody hurts my Marik or Mokuba then there going down! Same goes for Kura chan!

clamsofmacabre: Marik is the Yami! I said that in chapter 1 but its easy to forget! Marik doesent have a secret. He just knows Yugis and Yamis and didnt want to tell Seto.Im sorry to end it so soon! But there may be a surprise chapter soon!

Oliversgurl: Than keep your eyes open for a surprise chapter!!

Mariks-Gurl21: Glad you liked it! I almost cryed myself!! But chapter 14 is even cuter! (sobs clutching plushies from Kikyobashergirl)

Chapter 14 A happy end is a good end

The next morning Seto heard the alarm clock ring and his brothers call. This time he stood up and opened the curtains letting the suns rays in. He smiled while opening the door.

"Nii sama!!" Mokuba jumped into the taller boys arms smiling.

"Good morning Mokuba." Seto smiled hugging the boy close to him.

"Are you allright now Seto?" The small boy asked beaming at him.

"Hai!" Seto set his brother down and walked down the stairs.

"Thankyou Joey..." Mokuba said to himself smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto arrived at the school walking down the long hall passed the students until he noticed the familiar tri colored hair and crimson eyes. He walked over to the teen who immidiatley jumped at the sight of the blue eyed barrier. "S...Seto!!" Seto frowned grabbing Yami by the neck and slamming him into the locker. "SETO!" Yugi ran up to them looking shocked at the CEO. Seto did not turn to Yugi he looked deeply into the crimson orbs and loosend his grip on his neck a bit.

Joey stood back and leaned against the locker watching the scene completley confident that Seto was doing the right thing.

"Yami...promise me to take care of Yugi and give him the love I deseast in giving him." Seto said in a calm voice.

"Eh?" Yami looked at the boy in complete confusion before nodding and smiling. Seto let go of the former Pharao and turned his attention to Yugi.

"Yugi-chan."

"H...hai Seto?"

"Love Yami and cherish him like you did me. No...love him and cherish him more than you did me." Yugi had tears in his eyes but still smiled. "Arigatou Seto."

Joey came up behind Seto and put a hand on his shoulder. Seto smiled and put his hand over Joeys turning to face him but was pulled into a lip locking embrace.

Bakura and Marik smiled holding each others hand while coming up to the group. Yugi smiled at them all the while hugging Yami close to him. "You guys I think our gang is complete." Yugi smiled.

"Hai I agree." Seto and Joey said nodding. They all looked to the previous Tomb robber and his lover. All fell over and sweat dropped at the sight of them making out AGAIN!! "Hm?" Bakura pulled away from his lover looking at them all "Is something?"

"We just said that our gang is complete!" Joey growled.

"Oh yeah right whatever, welcome to the group Yami!" Bakura said quick to kiss his fidgity waiting lover. Yami smiled "Under one condition."

"What is that?"

"Never to beat up the new kid!"

"Allright...we'll beat up the old kid!" Joey smirked wrestling Yami down to the ground. Seto sieghed "Idiot..." Before Yugi interupted him.

"Seto how did you know?"

"Well I wanted to come and surprise you on our anneversery day...lets just say I dropped in at the wrong moment..."

"Gomen..."

"Don't be Yugi. Now I know my mistakes and I shall never make them again. I found out how to love through you. Arigatou Yugi."Seto said as he pulled up the fighting Joey.

Yugi smiled "Your welcome!"

YMC: Well there you have it guys its over.

Mokuba: Yey!!

YMC: What do you want here squirt?

Mokuba: Im taking over for MC.

YMC: Where is my Hikari anyway?

Mokuba: Um I think shes eating the choclate cake in the fridge now... (sweat drop)

YMC: WHAT?! I wanted to eat the choclate cake...(pouts)

Mokuba: I suggest you apoligize.

YMC: NEVER!!  
  
Mokuba: Well then I guess the fridge will be empty in an hour.

YMC: MC NO WAIT!! IM SORRY!!! (Runs off)

MC: (With a full mouth and a choclate covered face) Well that's the end of Harsh Love!! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! You guys had to bare a lot and I hope you guys arent to angry!! Please review and read my other storys!! And keep your eyes open for a surprise chapter!

Bye bye!! (waves)


End file.
